La isla de Raava
by coffeebeanbite
Summary: UA. Un aparatoso accidente en una isla perdida en medio de la nada, ¡en dónde sólo hay mujeres! La heredera de Future Industries es la única sobreviviente. ADVERTENCIA: Rated M, FUTA!, mención de violación (hechos pasados, no descriptivos), Korrasami, kuvirasami, korvira y otras... este es un desmadre.
1. Soy Asami

**Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en español, y por lo tanto espero que salga mejor que los que he escrito antes (en inglés). A los que se quedaron esperando el final de Arabian Nights, les pido sinceras disculpas: ha habido fallos técnicos con mi PC y con mi cerebro. Pero no desesperen, lo terminaré!**

 **Les dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia que, sinceramente les digo, no sé a dónde me llevará. Salud!  
**

Capítulo 1

Cuando despertó todo le dolía. Al abrir los ojos vio un techo de paja y entonces se percató de que no tenía una puta idea de en dónde estaba. Su memoria empezó a trabajar y el último recuerdo registrado fue la voz del piloto pidiendo ayuda por la radio del dirigible. _Nos estrellamos!_ Quiso voltear la cabeza pero un dolor agudo en su cuello se lo impidió. Levantarse no era una opción.

Inhaló entrecortada y dolorosamente, sintió una punzada en el costado derecho, probablemente una costilla. - Hola! Hay alguien ahí?- logró decir en un susurro rasposo a pesar de lo seca que se sentía su garganta.

Escuchó a alguien aproximarse rápidamente hasta que estuvo al alcance de su mirada. Era una mujer muy anciana, le resultó inesperado que ella fuera la dueña de tan rápidos y ágiles pasos. Le dijo algo ininteligible, probablemente un saludo, o una pregunta. Era obvio que hablaba una lengua desconocida. La expresión de desconcierto de Asami le arrancó un carcajada a la anciana, seguida de la cuál dijo otro montón de palabras incomprensibles.

Se fue por un momento y regresó con un tazón con agua fresca, dándosela a Asami con toda la paciencia que sólo las abuelas han cultivado a lo largo de su vida. Asami agradeció, esperando que el gesto fuera entendido más allá del idioma.

Otra voz emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido. A diferencia del dulce tono de la anciana, esta otra voz era fuerte, tosca, como el ladrido de un perro. Los pasos que le siguieron se escuchaban pesados y firmes: Decididos y de zancada larga, no le tomó más de cinco atravesar el espacio desde la entrada hasta el lecho de Asami. El rostro que se asomó no desentonaba para nada con todo lo demás. Era una mujer más joven, de semblante intimidante y autoritario adornado con un lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Miró a Asami con una expresión indescifrable y le espetó algo parecido a una pregunta.

-Lo lamento, no entiendo.- Dijo Asami . Una mezcla de congoja y temor se reflejó en su voz.

La mujer se dirigió a la anciana con el mismo tono de voz, sólo que la anciana no se inmutó. Era obvio que la vieja no le tenía ni una pisca de miedo. Sólo le respondió en aquel extraño idioma , con su amable sonrisa inamovible. La joven asintió, miró a Asami una vez más y apretó su hombro como un gesto que, Asami supuso, era amistoso a pesar del exceso de fuerza. Su labio superior se elevó ligeramente en algo que quiso ser una sonrisa que no le salió, y luego se fue.

La anciana la siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo salido de la choza, y luego se volvió hacia Asami. Señaló su propio vientre y dijo –Katara. A continuación puso su mano en el vientre de Asami y alzó sus cejas a modo de pregunta. Asami la miró desconcertada mientras descifraba lo que la anciana quería saber. _Me ha preguntado si tengo hambre? Si me duele el estómago? Si estoy embarazada?_. La anciana repitió la acción pero no consiguió respuesta. Alzó la mirada y llamó a alguien. Vino otra joven, de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes. La anciana señalo su vientre. –Katara- dijo. Tocó el vientre de la recién llegada y dijo- Opal. Luego tocó el vientre de Asami y la miró con curiosidad. _Oh! Mi nombre! Era obvio! Cómo no le entendí antes?!_ – Asami!-. Respondió entusiasmada por haber entendido algo.

Katara sonrió y se fue por un momento junto con Opál. A su regreso traía un tazón que contenía un puré. Se veía mal, pero el olor era irresistible. Quiso aproximar el tazón hacia sí misma con su brazo derecho y notó que estaba vendado y colgando de su cuello con un cabestrillo improvisado. _Me he roto un hueso, genial!_ Quiso utilizar su mano izquierda, pero ésta estaba tan inflamada que duplicaba su tamaño normal y dolía como una patada en la teta. No le quedó más que dejar que la anciana la alimentara. El sentimiento de inutilidad era frustrante.

Al probar el puré Asami descubrió que sabía aún mejor de lo que olía, y con ayuda de Katara no tardó en comérselo todo. La anciana le dijo algo más, sonrió y se fue. El sueño se apoderó de Asami y no tardó en quedarse dormida. El cansancio pudo más que el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Al caer la noche una algarabía la despertó de su intranquilo sueño. Miró a través de las ventanas de la choza y vió que una luz pálida entraba por la ventana iluminando el suelo. Seguramente era luna llena, y aquellos gritos y carcajadas eran seguramente la celebración de alguna especie de fiesta. _Si estuviera en condiciones de levantarme iría a celebrar con ellos el sólo hecho de estar viva._ De pronto se acordó de su tripulación. El piloto, el mecánico, el navegante, los dos maquinistas y su secretario. Volteó la cabeza- esta vez el dolor no era tan intenso- y no había nadie junto a ella. La conclusión obvia la abrumó y se sitió más sola que nunca en aquel lugar extraño, rodeada de gente desconocida y que hablaba un idioma inentendible. Sólo ella había sobrevivido al aparatoso accidente.

Su mente de ingeniera, incapaz de descansar siquiera un segundo, comenzó a hacer planes para cuando le fuera posible levantarse: Ir al lugar del accidente, evaluar los daños, reinventar una nave a partir de los escombros, revisar la bitácora de navegación y emprender el viaje de regreso a casa. Una vez satisfecha con el planeamiento de sus pròximas acciones, se dejó caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo, a pesar del ruido proveniente de afuera.

 **N.A.: La leyenda de Korra, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	2. La Comandante

**Esta carne se cocina a fuego lento. Espero no aburrirlxs, gracias por su paciencia. Habrá más acción en el capítulo 3.**

 **Además, intentaré ser regular y actualizar cada semana. Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas!**

 **Y muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo. Me han hecho sonreir. Salud!  
**

Capítulo 2

Todas las chozas se encontraban preparadas y adornados todos los espacios comunes para recibir los festejos que empezarían hoy en la noche y durarían tres días. Korra se había asegurado bajo la supervisión estricta de Katara que el altar fuera perfecto: flores, agua fresca y las mejores frutas de temporada.

Era medio día y el sol era implacable. Cualquier sombra era aprovechada, y por este motivo nadie notó el dirigible que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia la isla. Hasta que el choque y la explosión que le siguió hizo retumbar la tierra. El asombro se apoderó de la tribu, y todos sus miembros buscaban en vano el orígen de aquel inusual ruido.

Katara salió de su choza, atrayendo todas las miradas en busca de una explicación. Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a interrumpir el profundo pensamiento en el que la anciana se encontraba sumida mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Korra se acercó, y sin mayor formalidad soltó la pregunta.

-Katara, qué ha sido eso? No recuerdo que lo hayas pronosticado.-

Si cualquier otra persona se hubiera dirigido a la anciana en ese tono tan despreocupado, seguramente se hubiera ganado un bastonazo en la cabeza. Pero no Korra, la sabia maestra se había aburrido de corregirla cada vez y temía que si seguía haciéndolo le abollaría la cabeza a la joven. Al final, ya era de conocimiento público que Korra era su consentida.

A pesar de eso, y notando su error, Korra se corrigió. -Disculpe maestra Katara. La conmoción me ha hecho olvidar mis modales. Queremos escuchar su opinión. Es una señal?-

-No, no es una señal. Y no lo he pronosticado por que sea lo que sea, no proviene de las estrellas- Aguzó la anciana su vista y distinguió una delgada columna de humo- Allá- señaló.

Korra no perdió tiempo, hizo una corta reverencia a la anciana y se volteó buscado a Kuvira entre la multitud. Kuvira era su mano derecha. Leal, fuerte y valiente, Korra el confiaba su propia vida en combate. No tuvo que decir nada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Kuvira sólo asintió y alzó su voz por encima del murmullo. -Tropa!- gruñó, y eso fué suficiente. Diez se adelantaron, saludaron a su comandante con el puño sobre el vientre e hicieron una profunda reverencia hacia Korra y Katara.

Salieron en dirección este, desde dónde provenía el humo. Korra encabezaba la expedición junto a Kuvira pero Katara la detuvo. A regañadientes se devolvió dejando todo a cargo de su confiable comandante.

Al notar su frustración, Katara tomo a Korra de los hombros.- Sé que quieres ir, pero esa expedición tardará toda la tarde y toda la noche en ir y volver, y no puedes dejar a la tribu sin su líder y sin su comandante al mismo tiempo, y menos en víspera del festejo-. Korra hizo una mueca- Ni siquiera voy a participar en el festejo, - rezongó- y no es como si no pudieran arreglarlo todo sin mí-. La anciana suspiró. Korra resopló con amargura hasta que un fuerte bastonazo la sacó de aquel estado mental. -Ouuuch!- Se quejó la joven. -La prudencia es una virtud valiosa para una líder- y con eso la anciana se volvió a su choza a resguardarse del sol.

La expedición avanzaba entre la maleza, soportando el bochorno que provocaba la combinación del calor y la humedad del ambiente. La isla era relativamente segura dentro de los amplios límites de la tribu, pero por su extensión era imposible vigilar todos los rincones y evitar la incursión de pequeños grupos de bandidos. Era necesario estar alertas todo el tiempo. De once que marchaban, cinco iban con arco y flecha y cinco con lanza larga, mientras Kuvira se conformaba con su inseparable hacha de doble filo ceñida al cinto.

Camiraron incansablemente durante cinco horas, y aunque sabían que no podrían participar de la primera noche del festejo, nadie se quejó. La lealtad que sentían por Kuvira era la misma que Kuvira sentía por Korra. Al cabo de unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar encontraron el punto exacto del choque. Un armatoste ardía lentamente, la mayoría ya había sido consumido por el fuego. El hedor era espantoso, Kuvira nunca había olido algo así, nada que hubiera quemado antes olía igual. Entre los escombros encontraron un par de cadáveres incinerados e irreconocibles. Y unos metros más allá, lejos del fuego, en una posición incómoda sobre unos helechos, yacía una mujer.

Estaba llena de raspones, moretes y cortaduras, pero respiraba. Cuando quisieron posarla sobre el suelo notaron que su brazo derecho estaba retorcido en una forma grotesca. Lo acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y fabricaron una camilla para transportar a la única sobreviviente.

Kuvira buscó entre los escombros algún trozo particular para hacerlo inspeccionar por Katara. Al cabo de una breve búsqueda divisó un pequeño objeto redondo y aplanado, como una piedra de río. La tomó y limpió el ollín de su superficie. Era transparente por una de sus caras, y en su interior se balanceaba una aguja. Se dió por satisfecha con lo hallado y lo guardó entre sus ropas.

El sol ya se había puesto y les quedaban aún cinco horas por andar. Sin perder tiempo se pusieron en marcha, acampar no era buena idea en un lugar tan alejado de la tribu y tan cercano a la costa este de la isla. Además, el olor era insoportable.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	3. La señora con nabo

Malviviendo. Capítulo 4, 3ª Temporada: El Kaki asigna nombres clave a su comando:

 _ **El Kaki**_ _: Tú vas a ser "el señor... El señor gilipollas". Tú, "el señor..., El señor caramierda". ...Tú, "La señora con nabo"..._

Salud!

Capítulo 3

Despertó de nuevo, en medio de la noche, o la madrugada. La verdad no podía saberlo. Se sentía aún cansada y adolorida. Quiso voltearse sobre su lado derecho y sintió la punzada en su brazo y costado. Recordó que se lo había quebrado en el accidente y recordó el sueño que recién había tenido:

El piloto y ella estaban en el cuarto de controles de la nave, que se elevaba a gran velocidad, una velocidad imposible para un dirigible. Al notarlo sacudió el hombro del piloto, que de espaldas a ella no le mostraba el rostro. «Vamos demasiado rápido!» le decía, pero el pilóto sólo miraba hacia el frente. Una luz blanquecina iluminó el cuarto y Asami miró en dirección a dónde viajaban. Iban a toda prisa con rumbo a la luna, la cual se veía descomunalmente grande y cercana. Se le ocurrió a Asami que se iban a estrellar contra ella, y por más inverosímil que pareciera esa idea, ella estaba segura. Volvió a sacudir al piloto y volvió a gritarle que se detuviera o desviara el curso. El piloto se giró y la miró: cejas negras y profundas, pómulos sobrelalientes, labios delgados y un lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Ésta no era su piloto. «No hay nada que hacer» le dijo. Y en ese momento despertó.

Suspiró aliviada una vez que el estado de vigilia se apoderó por completo de su conciencia, y ya en capacidad de percibir el entorno con más claridad, sintió su vejiga llena, casi a reventar. La choza en donde estaba no tenía habitaciones ni divisiones. Sólo una puerta que llevaba a la salida. Se levantó a como pudo y si bien seguía muy débil, el descanso y la comida habían repuesto un poco sus fuerzas.

Las piernas le temblaban y dar el primer paso fue como un juego de azar: en realidad no sabía si podría mantener el balance y el peso de su cuerpo. Al final descubrió que sí podía, y el camino hacia la puerta fue más fácil. La puerta era un boquete en una pared de la choza, cubierta con trocitos de bambú tejidos entre sí a modo de cortina. Al salir notó que la noche estaba iluminada por la luna, que ya empezaba a menguar: el recuerdo del sueño reciente le puso la piel de gallina.

No sabía a donde dirigirse, no había nadie afuera. Se encontraba en una especie de avenida a lo largo de la cuál habían otras chozas. A unos metros de distancia, una de ellas emitía una luz y Asami fue en esa dirección con cierta prisa: Necesitaba mear con urgencia, necesitaba un baño o alguien que le dijera dónde encontrar uno.

Acercarse a aquella choza le había costado casi todas sus energías y se empezaba a sentir mareada. Como realmente no había puerta que tocar, simplemente hizo a un lado la cortina. La escena que encontró frente a ella era tan extraña como vergonzosa: Iluminados por un candil de barro, dos cuerpos, uno sobre otro, hacían el amor, echados en el suelo sobre pieles de animales.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y firmes a la vez. La mujer gemía suavemente cada vez que su amante empujaba su miembro dentro de ella, tan profundamente como era posible, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con ambas piernas.

Su musculosa elspalda temblaba, como si estuviera haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para no arremeter de forma salvaje dentro de ella. En lugar de eso contenía sus impulsos, besaba el cuello de ella y le susurraba parabras ininteligibles.

Ella se aferraba a sus hombros y enterraba sus uñas con fuerza conforme el ritmo se aceleraba. Sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y desesperados a la vez que era penetrada con más vigor. Su amante, que ya empezaba a jadear se irguió, y sentándose agarró a su mujer de las caderas y la levantó de modo que las nalgas de ella descanzaban sobre los muslos de él... él?... ella?!

Asami quedó estupefacta, aquel cuerpo que enterraba su pene con tal ímpetu dentro de su mujer, era otra mujer. Sus seños saltaban con cada empujón y la forma de su cintura y sus caderas eran definitivamente, formas femeninas. Pero el falo que se encontraba en medio de sus piernas era, inconfundiblemente, un pene. Era desconcertante. «Debo estar soñando todavía», pensó.

Observaba hipnotizada a aquellas dos mujeres hacer el amor de forma tan inusual cuando una mano en su hombro la sorprendió, provocando que emitiera un pequeño grito. La pareja, que hasta el momento no había notado la presencia de Asami se detuvo en seco. La mujer fálica levantó el rostro y éste se iluminó con la luz del candil. Aquellas cejas, aquella mirada penetrante y ese maldito lunar bajo el ojo derecho! -¡¿Tú otra vez?!- exclamó Asami- ¡deja ya de aparecer en mis sueños, maldición! ¡Es perturbador!-

Iba a seguir con sus reclamos cuando la manó en su hombro le dió una pequeña sacudida. Se volteó y unos ojos azules y profundos la miraron con preocupación. Era una mujer, un poco más baja que ella. Algo en su rostro, en el agarre de su mano, en la postura de su cuerpo, dejó muda a Asami. La mujer le dijo algo en aquel idioma que la frustraba tanto, pero esta vez no le importó no entender. El mareo volvió y aquellos ojos azules fueron lo último que vió antes de que todo se oscureciera.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **y** _ **Malviviendo**_ **, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	4. No hay hombres

Mis capítulos suelen ser cortos. De hecho, este capítulo era al principio dos capítulos separados, pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente suspenso. Aquí va la primera clave de esta historia. Espero que les entretenga. Salud!

 **Capítulo 4**

La mañana era soleada, pero fresca. Toda la tribu descansaba, como era costumbre una vez pasados los tres días de festejo. Korra y Kuvira estaban sentadas una a lado de la otra, mirando distraidamente al altar, y cada una con un tazón de licor en las manos.

-Qué noche!- dijo Korra.

-Sí, esa mujer me la echó a perder. No pude celebrar el primer día de festejo por que fui a la expedición, la expedición que le salvó la vida. No pude celebrar el segundo día por que... no estoy preparada para eso. Y el tercer día, cuando al fin pude relajarme un poco, llega ella a gritarme en media montada! ¡¿Quién se cree?!-

-Debiste haberle hecho algo malo, se veía molesta- respondió Korra riendo de la mala suerte de su amiga.

-Yo no le hice nada!, por el contrario, me he preocupado por que le ayuden a curarse!- Kuvira empinó hacia sí el tazón y se tomó todo el licor de un sólo trago.

 _La noche anterior, después de interrumpir a Kuvira, Asami se había desmayado en manos de Korra, quien la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la enfermería y hacerla examinar por Opal. En el momento en que la alzó sintió el líquido caliente correr por su brazo. La hermosa desconocida se había meado encima. «Era de esperarse» pensó Korra, «ha dormido durante un día y dos noches»._

 _-No te incomodes, Kuvira, lo tengo controlado!- dijo a través de la cortina._

 _-Bien- gruñó la otra._

 _Miró a la mujer en brazos por unos segundos. Era una lástima que no hablara su idioma: Korra sentía una gran curiosidad y quería saberlo todo sobre ella. De dónde venía, que era aquel objeto enorme que se estrelló contra la isla y para qué servía la piedra transparente que contenía una aguja que se balanceaba, ¡Ni la sabia Katara pudo decir que era aquel misterioso objeto!_

 _Caminó con Asami en brazos hasta la enfermería. Opal no estaba. Seguramente paseaba por las orillas del río, o estaba sentada frente al altar. Aunque ya tenía edad para participar en los festejos, Opal prefería abstenerse._

 _Podía ir y despertar a alguien que le ayudara con la mujer que tenía en brazos, pero no quería a interrumpir a nadie, sería muy descortés. Así que decidió hacerse cargo de la situación. Salío de la choza y la rodeó hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. Allí había dos chocitas más pequeñas que la enfermería. Una era el cuarto de baño, y la otra, un poco más aislada, era la letrina._

 _Korra entró en el cuarto de baño, y recostó a su_ paciente _sobre una gran roca lisa y plana que estaba dispuesta en el centro. Se enrolló las mangas y los ruedos de los pantalones. Procedió entonces a desvestirla despreocupadamente. Y cuando la tuvo desnuda la lavó con agua fresca. Pensó en calentar el agua, pero eso llevaría mucho tiempo, y además la noche no estaba tan fría. Jabonó y restregó todo su cuerpo con una estopa, teniendo cuidado de no maltratar las heridas y de no mover demasiado el brazo roto._

 _Tuvo especial cuidado con su entrepierna, la cuál lavó sólo con sus manos: Se le había enseñado desde niña, que esta era una parte muy delicada, que debía ser tratada con cuidado y respeto, que esta era la manera en la que Raava existía a través de todas las mujeres. O la manera en la que todas las mujeres participaban de Raava._

 _Luego de haberla aseado, la contempló. Esta mujer era realmente hermosa. Se preguntó como se sentiría hacerle el amor, qué sensuales sonidos saldrían de su boca, que sabor tendrían sus fluidos, qué aroma desprendería aquella mujer al estar excitada. Estos pensamientos duraron sólo un segundo, debía secarla y vestirla pronto para evitar que se resfriara._

 _La vistió con ropas holgadas y cómodas, secó su abundante cabello y la llevó de regreso a la enfermería. Se quedó ahí, sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mientras la hermosa mujer dormía profundamente en el catre de bambú, que no tenía más de seis pulgadas de alto. Así sentada la encontró su propio agotamiento y se quedó dormida en esa posición._

-Ya está calentando el día- dijo Kuvira mientras se despojaba de su camisa, sin sacarla del cinto, de manera que colgaba ahora de su cintura.

-Es cierto, ya estoy sudando- dijo Korra imitando la acción y oliéndose los sobacos- creo que le sentó bien el baño que le di anoche. Es muy hermosa, pero la verdad es que ya apestaba- sonrió para sí misma.

-Más aún después de mearse encima- se carcajeó Kuvira- ¿piensas decírselo?, si lo haces quiero estar ahí para ver la cara que pone-

Estaban riendo y hablando de esta manera cuando Opal se les acercó. -Ya ha despertado- les dijo. Opal había notado el interés que mostraba Korra por la recién llegada, en especial cuando la encontró en la mañana durmiendo sentada a lado de Asami. Korra no había querido acercársele antes por que pensó que era prudente dejarla descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Pero lo sucedido anoche aumentó aún más su curiosidad.

Ambas, guiadas por Opal entraron a la enfermería y vieron a Asami sentada en su catre, devorando su desayuno. Tenía un buen apetito esta mañana, y se sentía mejor. Al notar que alguien entraba se separó de su alimento y alzó la mirada. ¡Oh, sorpresa! Asami casi se ahoga con la comida al entrar aquellas dos mujeres con las tetas al aire. Se sonrojó y tosió, intentando expulsar los restos de comida que se fueron por mal camino. Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero era imposible no ver aquellos senos llenos y suaves con sus pezones ligeramente más oscuros. Ambas la miraron, Korra con preocupación y Kuvira con curiosidad: «¿qué clase de reacción es esa?» Pensó.

Cuando finalmente pudo distraerse de los jugosos senos de ambas mujeres, las observó con mayor detenimiento: La más morena de ellas, de ojos azules, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, un patrón que abrazaba aquel biceps tan pronunciado. De hecho todo su torso era musculoso y fuerte. Le pareció, por un momento, haber visto esos ojos azules antes, pero no logró recordar con exactitud en dónde ni cuándo.

La otra, la de las cejas espesas y un lunar bajo el ojo, era la misma que había conocido el primer día que llegó a la isla y la misma que había aparecido en sus sueños últimamente... ¡Sí!, ¡Ahora recordaba el sueño de anoche! «Dios mío, ¡pero qué sueño tan absurdo!» pensó. Aquella mujer era de una estatura parecida a la morena, y llevaba un tatuaje en ambos hombros: un círculo con un cuadrado inscrito en él, su cuerpo igualmente en forma y sus abdominales bien definidos.

Korra se puso al frente y tocó su vientre con la mano derecha- Korra- dijo. Miró de reojo a Kuvira y le retorció los ojos, pero Kuvira no se inmutó: miraba a Asami con desconfianza. Korra le dió un codazo en las costillas -¡preséntate!-, imitó entonces a Korra y dijo con aquella voz imponente- Kuvira-.

Feliz de haber entendido lo que ocurría, Asami tocó su propio vientre y dijo su nombre.

Korra estaba decidida a mostrarle a Asami la tribu de la que ella era orgullosa líder. La verdad sea dicha: quería pavonearse frente a ella. La tomó de su mano izquierda y cuando estuvo segura de que podía caminar, la guió fuera de la enfermería. Kuvira las seguía de cerca. Rodearon la choza y lo primero que Korra quiso mostrarle a Asami fue la letrina.

Asami parpadeó un par de veces, vió la letrina, sintió el olor y comprendió lo que era. Entonces cayó en cuenta que su vejiga ya no estaba llena como la noche anterior, que estas ropas que llevaba no eran las suyas, y que estaba limpia. «¡Oh por dios! ¡Debí orinarme mientras dormía! ¡Que vergüenza!» pensó. Se tapó el rostro con su mano para intentar ocultar su cara que había enrojecido de la pena.

Kuvira soltó una estruendosa carcajada al comprender lo que Asami estaba pensado. Rió fuerte y burlonamente y Asami se sonrojó aún más. Kuvira, por supuesto, rió todavía más fuerte. Disfrutaba ver la congoja de la pobre muchacha.

-¡Hey! No seas grosera. Mira como se ha puesto. No te burles- le reprochó Korra

-Muy bien, muy bien. -trató de controlar su risa- supongo que ahora ya estamos a mano. Vas a enseñarle la aldea?- preguntó un poco más seria.

-Sí, eso planeo. Y enseñarle algunas palabras también- dijo entusiasmada.

-Bien, suena aburrido. Yo me voy- Y así nada más Kuvira se retiró sonriendo.

Caminaron por las callejuelas y avenidas de la aldea. Korra señalaba objetos y decía su nombre respectivo. Asami lo repetía y memorizaba. Tenía una mente muy ágil y logró retener muchas de las palabras que Korra le enseñó aquel día: sí, no, casa, sol, tierra, camino, y casi todas las partes del cuerpo.

Korra le señaló a lo lejos, el río de dónde sacaban el agua y los campos que se cultivaban. Le enseñó las aves de corral que se criaban en la aldea y comieron frutas de temporada de colgaban de algunos árboles, aprendiendo de paso sus nombres.

Como no era prudente hacerle caminar mucho, Korra dibujó sobre el polvo un esquema de toda la aldea, que probó ser bastante grande. Le mostró los dos caminos a través de los cuales se salía y las cuatro áreas en las que estaba dividida. Toda la aldea convergía en el centro en dónde se encontraba el altar, hacia dónde se dirigieron después.

-Raava- dijo Korra mostrándole el altar. Luego se acercó e hizo una profunda reverencia. El altar era una especie de pebetero enorme, hecho de piedra y lleno de agua. Al frente de éste se encontraba una pileta redonda y amplia, de no más de dos pulgadas de profundidad, igualmente llena de agua, dentro de la cual había piedras redondas, perfectamente lisas y de diversos tamaños, dispuestas en un cierto orden. Finalmente, al rededor de todo este conjunto, había flores y frutas. Admiraron el altar por un rato y luego prosiguieron su camino.

Algunas mujeres andaban por ahí, cargando frutas o agua. Algunas se asomaban por las ventanas de las chozas y todas saludaban a Korra con mucho respeto. Entonces Asami notó un detalle que había estado ahí siempre, pero que ella no había echado de ver antes: desde que había llegado a la isla, no había visto ni un sólo hombre.

Tomó a Korra del brazo para llamar su atención, y una vez que la tuvo hizo ademanes y señas para intentar representar el concepto de hombre. Falló estrepitosamente. «Me debo ver ridícula haciendo estas muecas». Sin embargo Korra la observaba seriamente tratando de comprenderle.

Entonces Asami trató con algo más básico: con sus manos hizo ademanes que simulaban un falo en su entrepierna. Korra abrió los ojos y se sonrojó.

-Uh, eh... Bien, eso tendría que e-esperar hasta la próxima luna llena- dijo sonriendo. Sin apartar sus hermosos ojos azules ni un instante, se acercó a Asami, tomó sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no mover el brazo roto y se inclinó para besarlas. Besó con delicadeza cada uno de sus nudillos.

Asami quedó petrificada. Era una sensación extraña: por un lado sentía que no era correcto, por que era obvio que había un malentendido. Pero por otra parte que su estómago se retorcía de la emoción. Se sentía halagada y apenada como una chiquilla de quince al verse cortejada por esta fuerte y hermosa joven!

Retiró sus manos de la manera más cortés que pudo, ante la decepción de Korra, y trató de explicarse de otra forma: Vió a unas gallinas que andaban buscando alimento en el suelo y apuntó a la gallina y luego dijo -mujer- _,_ a la vez que señalaba a Korra y a sí misma. Luego apuntó en dirección al gallo: -¿hombre?- preguntó.

Korra frunció el seño, y su expresión se puso seria. -No- dijo en su idioma. Asami para ese entonces ya comprendía la palabra _No_. Korra señaló al gallo, y dijo igualmente en su idioma - Hombre, no-.

-¿No hombre?- preguntó Asami, sólo para confirmar.

-No, no hay hombres aquí. En esta isla sólo hay mujeres, y así esta bien.- y con eso acabó la conversación.

De lo último que dijo Korra, Asami no entendió todo, pero sí suficiente: En esta isla no había hombres, ni uno sólo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, todas las opiniones son bienvenidas. Salud.**

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	5. ¿Sabes contar?

¡Buenas! ¡Aquí está el capítulo 5! Gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios y también a quienes me han señalado algunos errorsillos que cometí en el capítulo anterior.

¡Salud!

 **Capítulo 5**

Después de algunos días de descanso Asami se sentía mucho mejor: su costado ya no dolía tanto, su mano izquierda se había desinflamado notablemente, y Opal se aseguraba de que su brazo derecho se mantuviera estable mientras soldaba el hueso.

La letrina se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida en los primeros días. Asami era una mujer de negocios, y cada vez que viajaba a un lugar nuevo sufría la común e incómoda diarrea del viajero. Esta no era la excepción. En su hogar, y en cualquier otra parte del mundo cagar era una actividad privada. Un tiempo en solitario para la introspección. Pero no en esta isla: como casi todas las demás, cagar era una actividad social. Varias veces se encontró acompañada mientras hacía sus necesidades.

Simplemente no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esta y otras costumbres de las habitantes de la isla. Como por ejemplo el verlas pasar desnudas o sólo con un taparrabo de aquí para allá cuando hacía mucho calor. En conclusión, parecía que estas mujeres no conocían el concepto de privacidad.

A parte de estos detalles que le resultaban un tanto incómodos, notó que había niñas, que jugaban alegremente durante todo el día, y cesaban sus juegos sólo para comer, dormir y para reunirse al rededor de las ancianas de la tribu a escuchar sus relatos al caer la tarde.

Quiso varias veces preguntar cómo carajos era posible que hubiera niñas y bebés en la tribu si no había hombres para enjendrarlas. ¡Este detalle simplemente no tenía ningún sentido! Sin embargo se abstuvo de preguntar: la reacción de Korra ante tal pregunta no había sido muy amable que digamos, así que prefirió esperar y observar. En algún momento la respuesta saldría a la luz por sí sola.

Las visitas de Korra se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes, y a pesar de eso, cada vez que la visitaba llevaba algún pequeño regalo para alegrarle el día: algunas veces flores, otras frutas y al despedirse siempre besaba sus manos. Aún cuando no conocía las costubres de estas mujeres, le pareció que estos gestos eran parte de una especie de cortejo. O por lo menos eso es lo que le gustaba pensar.

Conoció además a otras miembros de la tribu, como Kya la médico. Ella se pasaba la mayor parte del día preparando mezclas, recolectando hierbas medicinales y atendiendo a las mujeres que sufrían algún accidente o estaban enfermas. Opal era su discípula y la ayudaba en las tareas diarias mientras aprendía el oficio. Ellas dos constituían su principal compañía cuando Korra no estaba, y de ellas aprendía poco a poco aquel idioma. Su mente ágil le permitió entenderlo bastante bien, aunque aún se expresaba muy pobremente.

Una mañana Kuvira entró a la enfermería y cruzó algunas palabras con Kya. Luego miró a Asami y se le acercó.

-Me ha dicho Kya que te encuentras mejor-

-Sí. Ya no débil, pero brazo tardar en curarse- dijo Asami lo mejor que pudo después de sólo unos días de estar aprendiendo el idioma.

-Entonces es hora de que salgas de la enfermería. ¿Qué sabes hacer?- preguntó Kuvira con aquel semblante autoritario.

-Uh...- «se diseñar construir y reparar todo tipo de máquinas, pero no creo que sea algo útil aquí...» pensó.

-¡hm! Sígueme, buscaremos una ocupación para ti-.

Asami tuvo que esforzarse un poco para seguirle el paso a Kuvira, que era firme y rápido. Mientras ella le informaba algunos detalles de importancia

-La jefa ha querido que formes parte de nuestra tribu, y yo me aseguraré de que así sea- dijo Kuvira. Asami guardó silencio, preguntándose quién sería esta jefa de la que hablaba Kuvira. -No recibirás ningún trato especial aunque hayas ganado su favor- continuó.

-Quiero conocer a Jefa. Dar gracias- dijo Asami lo mejor que pudo.

Kuvira se detuvo en seco y se volteó para mirarla con una expresión de incredulidad- Korra es la Jefa- dijo.

Asami tardó un rato en procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. «¿¡Korra es la jefa de la tribu!? La mujer que me ha visitado y traido flores, la que ha besado mis manos siempre al despedirse !¿es la persona más importante de la isla?!» pensó entrando en pánico. En ese momento se sintió torpe y maleducada: no se había comportado a la altura ante la presencia de alguien tan importante y pensó que iba a morir de vergüenza en ese mismo instante.

La expresión de Asami era invaluable y Kuvira quiso reir a carcajadas. Pero decidió no hacerlo sólo para empeorar el sentimiento de congoja de la pobre muchacha. De modo que se mantuvo seria y al dar la vuelta para seguir caminando esbozó una sonrisa burlona que Asami en su estupor no alcanzó a ver. -No te quedes ahí parada. ¡Sígueme!- ordenó.

Después de andar un rato se detuvieron frente a una de las chozas.

-Esta es la casa de Kya. A partir de hoy vivirás aquí- le dijo. Asami observó a través de la puerta. La choza era amplia, muy amplia para una sola persona.

Asami no notó que Kuvira continuó su camino mientras ella inspeccionaba la choza.- ¡Eres más lenta que una tortuga! ¡Apresúrate!- gritó Kuvira. Asami empezaba a perder la paciencia con esta mujer. Si supiera hablar más fluidamente ya la hubiera puesto en su lugar.

Debido a que Asami aún tenía su brazo inmovilizado decidió que su ocupación no podía ser manual. Así que buscó a la persona más indicada para darle un trabajo que hacer: Llegaron hasta otra choza, una más pequeña que las demás, pero también más alta y con una puerta de verdad. Kuvira tocó y desde adentró se escuchó una voz que le indicó que era permitido pasar.

Al entrar había un grupo de mujeres sentadas en círculo. Eran un montón de viejitas, entre las que se encontraba Katara, y una mujer más joven.

-Buenos días Sabias honorables- dijo Kuvira mientras hacía una profunda reverencia. Asami la imitó.

-Buenos días comandante- respondió Katara- ¿A qué debemos su visita?- preguntó amablemente.

-Necesito hablar con Zhu Li-

Al escuchar su nombre la susodicha se levantó e hizo una reverencia a las ancianas -disculpen- dijo, y se volteó hacia Kuvira.

Salieron las tres de la chocita para hablar más tranquilamente.

-Estoy muy ocupada, comandante. ¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí?-

-Ella es Asami- la joven se volvió y saludó con su mano.- Es la mujer que llegó el día del estruendo. Necesita un oficio y su brazo está roto. Así que me pareció lo más lógico que trabaje contigo- explicó Kuvira.

-Yo no necesito una ayudante- respondió secamente Zhu Li

Kuvira se acercó peligrosamente a Zhu Li, pero esta no se intimidó. -Korra me ha encargado que le busque un oficio y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.- dijo apretando los dientes.

Zhu Li suspiró resignada. Se volvió hacia Asami y puso su mano derecha en el vientre -Zhu Li- dijo con desgano. Asami le respondió de igual manera.

-Bien- dijo Kuvira- Debo irme a supervisar la guardia- hizo una corta reverencia y se marchó.

Zhu Li miró a Asami de arriba a abajo con curiosidad.- ¿Sabes contar?- preguntó. Asami se quedó desconcertada, jamás había escuchado la palabra _contar._ -¿Escribir?- intentó de nuevo -¿Números?- Sólo recibió el silencio de la extranjera: no entendía ninguna de estas palabras -¡¿Sabes hablar si quiera?! -preguntó de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Sí, hablar!- respondió Asami feliz de haber entendido algo de lo que esta mujer le decía.

Zhu Li se sobó la frente, llena de frustración -¡Que Raava me ayude!- exclamó.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	6. Una buena yunta

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Habrá más acción en el próximo *guiño, guiño* iiiii9iuoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eso lo hizo la gata que pasó por el teclado. Salud!  
**

 **Capítulo 6**

-¿Ves esta ristra?- decía Zhu Li, -las semillas están separadas en grupos de cuatro, y son cuatro grupos- Asami escuchaba y observaba con interés, y antes de que Zhu Li terminara de explicar, ella ya había descifrado que se trataba de un sistema hexadecimal posicional: con sólo cuatro dígitos se podía representar cómo mínimo cuatro mil noventa y seis unidades.

Estaba concentrada en la tarea de memorizar los símbolos que representaban los números cuando una sombra la distrajo. Alzó la mirada, su estómago dió un vuelco y su alma se alegró. Ahí estaba Korra con aquella sonrisa que hacía sentir a Asami tan emocionada. Al recordar que Korra era la jefa, suprimió la sonrisa que quiso asormarse en sus labios, y en su lugar se levantó e hizo una profunda reverencia al igual que Zhu Li.

-Buenos días, Jefa Korra- dijo Asami. La sonrisa de Korra se desvaneció: No era ésta la reacción que esperaba. No era la reacción que quería. -Agradecer hospitalidad- continuó en aquel tono serio y formal.

El mundo de Asami era el mundo de los contratos, de los pactos y los intercambios. Una palabra mal dicha, un gesto inadecuado, incluso una mala postura, eran suficiente para arruinar un buen negocio. Estaba habituada a un mundo dónde eran indispensables las formalidades. Y Korra odiaba las formalidades. A pesar de tener la responsabilidad de dirigir a su tribu y mantener el balance entre sus gentes, la diplomacia la exasperaba.

La manera en la que Asami se comportaba era como la de la mayoría de la tribu: distante. Como echar un puño de tierra, enturbiando el agua que debía ser transparente y crsitalina.

Korra no le respondió, por que su saludo y agradecimiento en ese momento eran vacíos. Era pura cortesía. En cambio se volvió a Zhu Li: -¿Qué están haciendo?-. -La comandante me ha asignado a Asami como mi asistente, así que la instruyo en lo relacionado a mi oficio- respondió Zhu Li.

-Eso está muy bien- dijo Korra sonriendo nuevamente -Llevar las cuentas de la isla es una buena forma de conocer tu nuevo hogar-. Asami sintió una mezcla de ternura y ansiedad. Por un lado la se sentía halagada de que Korra la considerara parte de su tribu, pero por otro lado, no podía esperar para recuperarse y volver a Ciudad República, a su casa.

-Gracias por hospitalidad- repitió, -Cuando brazo curarse, volver a mi casa- dijo para aclarar que no quería aprovecharse se su amabilidad por más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Volver... a tu casa?- preguntó insegura. -¿Cómo es tu casa?-

-Oh, es diferente. Casas mucho más grandes. Mucha gente. Pocos árboles. Mucho humo y ruido- respondió recordando su ciudad con nostalgia: _Un buen bourbon y un cigarro perfumado. Una melodía alegre de un piano triste. La vida nocturna, el frío y los vapores que le daban ese aire misterioso e interesante. El espectáculo: desde el teatro simbolista, hasta el prestidigitador callejero. El estremecimiento de los rieles bajo el peso del ferrocarril. El sonido de los motores de los que se sentía tan orgullosa:_ _ **«¿Oyes ese ronroneo? ¿Puedes sentir su potencia?, Yo lo diseñé».**_

Quiso dar una descripción más detallada pero le pareció complicado e inecesario. Sin embargo a Korra le bastó para imaginarse aquel _hogar_ como un lugar horrible. «¿Quién querría volver a un lugar dónde hay pocos árboles y mucho humo» pensó.

-No se oye bien- comentó frunciendo el seño.

-Continuemos- interrumpió Zhu Li.

A Zhu Li le incomodaba perder el tiempo tanto como a Korra le incomodaban las formalidades. De manera que continuó explicándole a Asami aquellas cosas sobre las que se mantenía contabilidad.

-Nuestra tarea es mantener un registro de cosas como la población, el número de nacimientos y de embarazos; las herramientas y armas: las que están en buen estado y las que deben ser remplazadas; los alimentos que se producen al trabajar la tierra: su almacenaje para el consumo y para el comercio...-

-¿Comercio?- interrumpió Asami confundida- ¿Con quién?-

Antes de que Zhu Li pudiera responder Korra interrumpió -¡Con Zao Fu!-

-¿Zao Fu?-

-Es una aldea lejana de la tribu- contestó Korra rápidamente para que Zhu Li no pudiera intervenir en la conversación, -las mujeres de Zao fu forjan nuestras armas y nuestras herramientas-.

-Así es- continuó Zhu Li, - y además...-

-¡Y además nos proveen de sal!- volvió a interrumpir Korra alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

Zhu Li comprendió que había algo que Korra no quería que Asami supiera.

-El sol ya se está elevando- dijo Korra cambiado de tema- y ya me dió hambre. Ven a comer conmigo- le dijo a Asami.

Zhu Li suspiró resignada, sabiendo que Korra quería pasar toda la tarde con la extranjera -Muy bien, continuaremos mañana- dijo, y se retiró.

Asami ya se había habituado a la forma en que la estética y el sabor de la comida no coincidían. El guiso de gallina que devoraba era simplemente sabroso a pesar de que se veía como una vomitada. Comían en la parte trasera de una de la chozas cercanas junto a otras quince mujeres bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Cuando terminaron de comer Korra tomó una fruta. La partió en gajos con un cuchillo corto y le ofreció uno de ellos. Asami iba a decir «gracias Jefa» pero el suave roce de su mano le hizo olvidar sus modales: Sonrió y se sonrojó involuntariamente. Korra estaba complacida con aquella sonrisa que valía más que cualquier palabra.

La fruta era roja y se veía apetitosa. Asami la mordió con avidez. De nuevo, con respecto a la comida, las apariencias engañan. La fruta era ácida, terriblemente ácida. Arrugó la cara y su boca se hizo agua. Escuchó a Korra reir. Su risa era contagiosa. La miró con reproche fingido: la situación era cómica realmente.

Cuando al fin pudo pasar el bocado, vió que Korra se comió un gajo entero de un sopetón, y lo masticó con gusto. -¡Mmm, esta deliciosa!- dijo con la boca llena. Asami estaba desconcertada. Y Korra volvió a reir mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una pequeña semilla verde y se la enseñó. La aproximó a Asami y ésta dudó un poco antes de recibirla en su boca. Sus labios tocaron sin querer los dedos de Korra y por un momento olvidó el ácido en su paladar. Sus miradas no se separaron ni un instante.

Masticó la pequeña semilla y Korra le ofreció otro gajo de la misma fruta. Asami la miró con desconfianza, pero la otra insistió -Come, confía en mí- dijo. Y apesar de la ácida experiencia anterior ¡¿Cómo era posible no confiar en esa sonrisa y en esos alegres ojos azules?!. Asami agarró el gajo y tomó un gran respiro. Mordió, cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor. ¡Sorpresa!, la fruta tenía ahora un sabor dulce, era deliciosa.

-Es... es...- Asami no encontraba una palabra adecuada para su asombro.

-¡Impresionante!- sugiró Korra

-Impresionante- repitó Asami sonriendo.

Korra se levantó, tomó la mano de Asami y agradeció a las mujeres que habían cocinado. Ellas le respondieron con una reverencia.

Caminaron hasta casa de Katara, Korra nunca dejó ir su mano. La choza era más pequeña que las demás. Korra se asomó y le hizo señas a Asami para que esperara a unos metros. Llamó- ¿Katara?- no hubo respuesta. Así que ingresó y salió unos segundos después con un jícaro de tamaño mediano cerrado con un tapón de madera. Fue hasta dónde estaba Asami con la sonrisa de quien ha cometido una travesura.

Tomó la mano de Asami y echaron a correr. Era simplemente adorable.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Asami mientras caminaban

-Licor- respondió Korra. Asami no conocía esta palabra.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y Korra quitó el tapón. Le ofreció el recipiente a Asami y esta tomó un pequeño sorbo. No era muy fuerte, no para ella que estaba acostumbrada a destilados con concentraciones entre el treinta y treinta y cinco porciento de volumen de alcohol. El líquido era dulce y ligéramente ácido.

Korra por su parte, no tenía mucho aguante. Habían consumido la mitad del recipiente y la Jefa estaba ya bastante ebria.

Asami sólo reía de las historias, evidentemente exageradas, que Korra le contaba. Como la vez en que mató de una pedrada a un ciervo de metro y medio de alto y lo cargó ella sola hasta la aldea para hacer un gran banquete.

-No era tan alto- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas- y no fue con una piedra, sino con una flecha, y además, lo llevamos entre cuatro hacia la aldea. Lo del banquete sí es cierto- rió la voz.

Era Kuvira. Intercabiaron saludos y se les unió, tomando y escuchando las absurdas historias de Korra. Entonces Kuvira contó la historia verídica de cómo había encontrado a Asami.

-Quiero ir- dijo la extranjera. Necesitaba saber cuales eran los daños reales del accidente y si había alguna posibilidad de reparar la nave o idear algo para volver a su casa.

-¡Entonces vamos mañana!- dijo Korra sin razonarlo realmente. No se dió cuenta en ese momento que la intención de Asami era buscar una manera de abandonar la isla. Si hubiera estado sobria talvez lo habría notado y expuesto un millón de excusas. Pero no, estaba ebria y en modo de cortejo.

Kuvira frunció el seño:- No puedes ir. Acabas de volver de Zao Fu. Debes dar informe al consejo de las Sabias honorables- dijo Kuvira, que estaba ya un poco afectada por el licor.

-Eso puede esperar- respondió Korra molesta

-¡No puedes hacer a un lado tus obligaciones por un capricho!- gritó.

Korra se levantó molesta. Asami se empezó a sentir incómoda con la situación.

-Ey, no tiene que ser mañana. Puede esperar- dijo queriendo evitar una confrontación.

Kuvira y Korra se miraron largamente. La comandante sabía que Korra no daría su brazo a torcer, era realmente terca. -¡Bien!- dijo molesta- Yo la llevaré hasta el lugar y tú darás tu informe mañana- dijo Kuvira dando por terminado el asunto.

-¡No, - gruñó - yo la llevaré!-

-¡No seas terca! Cumple con tus obligaciones. Eres la Jefa, comportate como tal!-

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- dijo Korra empujando a Kuvira. Kuvira la empujó de vuelta y pronto estuvieron forcejeando el el piso.

«¡Oh demonios!» pensó Asami.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó separando a ambas mujeres a punta de patadas, las cuales se desconcertadas por la inesperada fuerza de Asami se hicieron a un lado en el instante. Pero no dejaban de mirarse amenazantemente.

Tomó a Korra del brazo. -Mírame- le dijo y Korra la miró, -Dar informe mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien- resopló de mala gana la Jefa

-Y tú llevarme a lugar de accidente- dijo dirigiéndose a Kuvira. Ésta alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando. «Oblígame» pensó decir. Pero no quiso tener más problemas con Korra. -Ya me había ofrecido a hacerlo- respondió en cambio- Iremos mañana temprano- Dió media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Korra sintió vergüenza de su actitud. Ciertamente su inexperiencia y el alcohol le jugaban una mala pasada. «La prudencia es una virtud importante» escuchó las palabras de Katara en su cabeza.

-Perdón por patear- dijo Asami, aún un poco incómoda con lo sucedido.

-No, yo lo siento- respondió Korra - Es sólo que es una tontería: fui a Zao fu en una visita diplomática. Realmente no hay nada que contar. El informe de mañana es otra absurda formalidad- hizo una pausa, y suspiró-, pero supongo que es mi deber.

Asami suspiró aliviada al ver que Korra entraba en razón. -Sí, yo sé lo que es eso- dijo recordando todas las ocaciones en que su impaciencia había arruinado algún negocio de la compañía.

Korra se alegró de tener a Kuvira a su lado en ocaciones como ésta en la que perdía la perspectiva de la situación. Eran una buena yunta, la Jefa y su comandante.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	7. Atrapada

**Tardé un poquillo, cierto? Estaba acomodando la línea de tiempo, no quiero que haya incongruencias más adelante.**

 **A continuación hay una escena explícita. Si no les gusta (o no deben leer) este tipo de cosas, pueden dejarlo cuando aparezcan tres H (HHH), y reanudar la lectura cuando vuelvan a aparecer dichas H. La escena no es importante para la trama de esta historia. Salud!**

Capítulo 7

Después de cinco horas de camino, finalmente habían llegado. Kuvira estaba esperando que la extranjera no soportara el largo viaje para hacer mofa de ella, pero Asami probó tener una gran resistencia física. Kuvira la había estado subestimando todo este tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar Asami se percató de la magnitud de los daños. Todo estaba destruido. El caucho y las fibras sintéticas del dirigible se habían quemado dejando sólo un horrible olor. La liviana estructura metálica y los motores dañados eran lo único que había quedado: Era imposible que volara de nuevo.

Una de las cosas que había sobrevivido intacta era una caja de herramientas. Asami estaba más que felíz por el hallazgo, a pesar de encontrarlo junto al cadáver calcinado del mecánico. Adentro había de todo, y se sentía como una niña en una juguetería. «Con esto talvez pueda construir una embarcación y salir de aquí» pensó.

Encontró el cuerpo del capitán. Este no estaba tan quemado como los otros, y por ello no quedaba mucho de él: los animales carroñeros se habían dado un banquete, y las hormigas terminaban de limpiar las sobras. Asami se sobrepuso a la macabra sensasión de estar manoseando a un muerto, y encontró entre las ropas del capitán, su arma reglamentaria: Una semiautomática calibre treinta y ocho. La guardó, no sin antes separarla del cargador, para evitar cualquier accidente.

Si quería navegar de regreso a casa necesitaba saber cuál era su ubicación. Pero por más que buscó no encontró la brújula ni la bitácora de vuelo que contenía las coordenadas exactas y el rumbo que habían tomado antes del accidente: ésta seguramente había sido consumida por el fuego.

-¿Estás lista para volver?- preguntó Kuvira.

Asami asintió.

Contando a Asami y a Kuvira, eran doce mujeres caminando en la espesura de la selva. La caja de herramientas era demasiado pesada y era cargada por dos de las soldados de Kuvira.

El viaje de regreso era silencioso y aburrido. Así que Asami decidió conversar y de paso salir de la duda que la había estado intrigando todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo se embarazan sin hombres?- preguntó Asami

\- Es una historia larga de contar- respondió Kuvira - será mejor que se lo preguntes a la Maestra Katara cuando hayamos regresado-

-¡Por favor, quiero saber!- dijo exasperada.

-Bien, -suspiro Kuvira- la versión corta es la siguiente: Cuando una mujer alcanza los dieciseis años, puede participar por primera vez en los festejos de luna llena-

-¿Festejos de luna llena?- repitió Asami.

-Son tres días, en los que Raava le otorga a las mujeres la capacidad de montar a otra mujer-

-No entiendo...- dijo Asami algo insegura de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Montar, coger, follar, hacer el amor... como quieras llamarle- dijo Kuvira.

-¿...P-pero... cómo?-

-Ya sabes: una mujer mete su pene en la vagina de la otra- dijo la comandante como si se tratara del hecho más común del mundo.

-¿...Su qué?-

-Pene, polla, verga, nabo... como prefieras decirle- se volteó y vió el desconcierto de Asami, -Pero ya deberías saberlo: Me interrumpiste aquella noche. ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Kuvira

«¡No puede ser!» pensó Asami tratando de hacer memoria «¿Aquello era un sueño, no?... ¡Oh por dios!, ¿no era un sueño? ¡OH POR DIOS!, y me quedé mirando como una pervertida!» La cara de Asami parecía un tomate. Y las carcajadas de Kuvira se podían escuchar a lo largo y ancho de toda la isla.

\- ¿Qué nunca habías visto un pene? - preguntó Kuvira entre risas.

Asami no respondió. «¡Claro que he visto un pene, pero nunca en una mujer!» pensó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y comenzó a llover. La comandante recordó entonces aquella vez, hace algunos años, en que perdió su virginidad:

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Llovía torrencialmente afuera. Ambas estaban empapadas después de correr bajo la lluvia hasta encontrar refugio en una choza._

 _Estando una frente a la otra, Kuvira se sentía confiada: era unos años mayor que Korra, y tenía cierta experiencia. Todas las lunas en las que había partcipado, el falo había aparecido en ella al unirse con otra mujer._

 _Por su lado, Korra estaba sudando y temblando de los nervios. Pero en otro sentido también estaba tranquila: Kuvira era su mejor amiga, habían compartido todo desde la niñez y entradas en la adolescencia se habían entrenado y luchado juntas. Habían compartido tantas cosas y se conocían tan bien, que la confianza que Korra tenía con Kuvira era inquebrantable. Pasara lo que pasara esta noche, Korra sabía que Kuvira era incapaz de hacerle algún daño, que estaría segura en su abrazo, que Kuvira haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer de esta una buena experiencia._

 _Kuvira tomó el rostro de Korra entre sus manos y besó su mejilla, -No hay de qué preocuparse- susurró -seré amable- había dicho. Sentir a Kuvira tan cerca, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el toque de sus manos, oler su aroma, depertó en ella una pasión que hasta ese día no había conocido. La besó inesperadamente, con hambre. Kuvira respondió a su beso. No era la primera vez que se habían besado, pero estaba sorprendida de la ansiedad y la energía con la que Korra reclamaba su boca._

 _De pronto Korra se separó. Kuvira notó que Korra estaba asustada. Korra la miró a los ojos como buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer. Sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado en los hombros de Kuvira, descendieron hasta sus propios genitales. Apenas sus manos tocaron el falo que su cuerpo acababa de producir, las retiró asustada y finalmente se atrevió a mirar. Contuvo la respiración mientras veía aquella cosa extraña crecer entre sus piernas. Estaba aterrada._

 _Al notar lo que ocurría, Kuvira rió suavemente, tomó sus manos, y besó su frente. Ella también estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada: esto significaba que ella recibiría el falo dentro de sí, cosa que no había hecho antes. Pero hizo a un lado su propia incertidumbre por un momento._

 _-Hey, tranquila. Está bien. Es normal- le dijo acariciando sus manos._

 _-¡No sé que hacer con esto!- gimió Korra sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su pene- Yo pensé... yo pensé. ¡Oh Raava! ¡Yo pensé que ibas a ser tú! ¡No sé que hacer con esto!- dijo entrando en pánico._

 _Kuvira llevó sus manos a las caderas de su amiga, acariciándola, tratando de distraerla y sacarla de aquel estado de ansiedad.- Mírame- le dijo. Korra la miró y encontró una sonrisa amable. Esa sonrisa sincera que no había visto desde su niñez y que el fuerte carácter de Kuvira mantenía oculta a los ojos de las demás. Esa sonrisa la tranquilizó, y recordó que estaba en buenas manos._

 _-Sólo mírame- repitió. Su mano izquierda permaneció en su cadera, y la derecha tomó su pene y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Korra no pudo sostener la mirada y cerró los ojos. Era una sensasión exquisita. La mano de Kuvira se deslizaba por toda su longitud, apenas rozando las venas resaltadas de aquel falo. Korra tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de su amiga por que sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie por sí sola._

 _Kuvira la hizo echarse en el suelo, y se sentó sobre ella con sus piernas a cada lado. Tomó el pene de Korra y lo colocó en la entrada de su vagina- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó. Korra la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- Eso creo- dijo._

 _Kuvira descendió lentamente, introduciendo el duro miembro dentro de sí. Sintió un dolor agudo y caliente mientras su entrada se estiraba más allá de su capacidad para darle cabida. Descubrió en ese momento que era grueso._

 _Korra la tomó con fuerza de los muslos, tratando de aferrarse a algo ante la sensasión tan intensa que estaba experimentando. Aquel apéndice que acababa de crecer entre sus piernas se sentía caliente e hinchado._

 _Se quedaron ahí un momento, sin moverse, acostumbrándose a la sensasión de estar tan íntimamente conectadas. Kuvira respiraba profundamente tratando de olvidar el dolor, mientras Korra contenía la respiración al sentirse estrangulada en aquella vagina tan estrecha. Podía sentir la sangre bombeando a través de sus venas, pulsando fuertemente ahí donde las paredes húmedas y calientes abrazaban su miembro._

 _Cuando el dolor disminuyó hasta volverse sólo una ligera punzada, Kuvira comenzó a moverse. Se elevó y volvió a caer sobre Korra. La primera vez fue un poco incómoda y en la segunda se deslizó con mayor facilidad. Pronto Kuvira alcazó un ritmo lento y estable y empezó a disfrutar aquella sensasión de llenura con forme aumentaba la fricción. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse instintivamente, y cada vez que descendía quería llegar más a fondo, más profundo._

 _Korra no sabía dónde estaba ni quién era. Estaba perdida en aquella sensasión tan intensa, y cada vez que Kuvira descendía sobre ella sentía que algo en su interior se estrujaba más y más. No era capaz de articular palabra alguna, sólo jadeaba erráticamente, tratándo de oxigenar sus pulmones. El placer se estaba volviendo insoportable. Descendió Kuvira una vez más y Korra no pudo evitar levantar a sus caderas a su encuentro, y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta._

 _No habían pasado treinta segundos cuando Korra sintió contraerse todos los músculos de su cuerpo y expulsar un líquido a través de su pene -¡Ooouuu!- fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras apretaba fuertemente los muslos de Kuvira y sus caderas se movían de forma involuntaria. Unos segundos después, todo su cuerpo se relajó._

 _-¡Lo siento,- se lamentó, tapándose el rostro con las manos- no pude controlarlo!- dijo acongojada por no haber aguantado ni un minuto. Kuvira retiró sus manos de su rostro y la besó, lenta y profundamente -Está bien, así es la primera vez- respondió mirándola a los ojos con aquella sonrisa que le era inusual._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

«Ella quiere volver a casa» pensó Korra.

-Korra-

«No puedo dejarla volver, debo hacer que se quede. Debo lograr que quiera quedarse. ¡Conmigo!»

-¡Korra!-

«Hasta entonces no puedo dejar que sepa que sólo es posible abandonar la isla a través de la costa este»

-¡KORRA! ¡¿Estas escuchando?!- gritó Toph

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡ah, sí, sí, escucho!- respondió distraida

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hoy?- dijo Toph.

-Nada, nada. Continuemos con el informe- dijo Korra tratando de concentrarse.

Toph era una anciana más o menos de la misma edad que Katara, era parte del concejo de Sabias honorables, del cual Korra recibía su autoridad como Jefa de la tribu. Estaba visiblemente enojada por la forma distraida en la que Korra se comportaba últimamente.

-¿Qué hay de las armas que encargamos a Zao fu?- preguntó Toph.

-Oh, Su yin me ha dicho que estarán listas en menos de dos lunas. Pero sólo será la mitad del encargo ya que no les hemos dado suficiente hierro- dijo Korra- será necesario comprar un buen cargamento a la Isla de Vaatu el día de Paz- continuó.

-Eso no está bien, tendríamos que esperar hasta el solsticio para poder comprarlo. Es mucho tiempo- se quejó Katara.

Una vez al año, justo después del solsticio, las mujeres comercian con los hombres de la Isla de Vaatu a través de la costa este, la única costa navegable, y conmemoran la paz que se ha mantenido entre ambas islas ya durante casi tres generaciones.

-¿Cómo es que no preevimos esto, Zhu Li?- preguntó Katara.

-No ha sido culpa mía, Maestra - se defendió - yo conozco las necesidades de nuestra tribu: todo lo que se compra y se vende con la Isla de Vaatu y con Zao fu pasa por mis manos y jamás he cometido un error- djio Zhu Li

-¿Y entonces por qué no hemos comprado suficiente hierro el año pasado?- dijo Toph de mal humor.

-La cosecha no fue buena, no teníamos con qué pagar el hierro que hacía falta- dijo Zhu Li.

-Hm... qué problema- dijo otra de las ancianas - supongo que no nos queda más que ir por la mitad de las armas en los próximos días, y volver luego con el hierro que hace falta-

Todas asintieron ante esta conclusión.

Al caer la tarde, Asami y compañía regresaron. La primera en recibirlas fue Korra, que corrió hacia ellas. Dió una palmada en el hombro a Kuvira -Gracias por traerla a salvo- dijo- ¿Hubo algún contratiempo?- preguntó

-No, el viaje fue tranquilo- respondió la Comandante sonriendo, mientras despedía a sus soldados.

Korra abrazó a Asami, elevándola del suelo. Ésta se quejó al sentir la presión sobre su brazo roto. Korra la soltó de inmediato -Lo siento, lo siento. Es que estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto- dijo. Sus alegres ojos azules brillaban de emoción. -¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- preguntó

-Sí, y no- dijo Asami señalando la caja que habían traido de vuelta.

-¿Qué es eso? -

-Herramientas, construir nave-

-¿Nave? -

-Sí, para el mar- aclaró Asami. Korra sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Oh, hm... No es posible navegar- dijo Korra.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Asami mientras Kuvira, en silencio, miraba extrañada a Korra.

-La isla no tiene costas navegables, no hay manera de salir- mintió Korra alzando los hombros apologéticamente. - La isla está rodeada de riscos peligrosos, y en los lugares dónde hay playa las corrientes son mortales-.

El rostro de Asami se ensombreció. Estaba sin palabras. ¿No había manera de salir de esta isla? ¿Se quedaría aquí por siempre? ¿No podía volver a casa? ¿Quién asumiría el mando de Future Industries? ¡Y su padre!, su padre sufriría terriblemente su desaparición: había perdido a su esposa años atrás, y ahora a su única hija. Todo esto era un desastre, era horrible.

-Ven conmigo, debes tener hambre- dijo Korra tomándola de la mano, tratando de sacarla de aquel estado de estupor.

Asami se dejó llevar, estaba cansada y abrumada. Y a pesar del hambre que sentía, comió sin ganas.

Sentada frente al altar junto a Korra, Asami no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y lloró, lloró amargamente. Korra la abrazó tratando de consolarla, besando su frente.

-No podré volver a casa- gimió Asami

-No llores, no llores- dijo Korra abrazándola más fuerte- te gustará aquí, yo... yo no te dejaré sola-

Sus palabras, su abrazo y su calor trajeron un ligero alivio al tormento de Asami. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos, y sentir sus labios sobre su frente. Estaba atrapada en esta isla, pero por lo menos estaba en la mejor compañía que pudiera desear.

La noche era cálida, y se quedaron ahí abrazadas un buen rato. La culpa llenaba poco a poco el pecho de Korra. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal. Era egoista, pero no podía evitarlo. Si hubiera dicho la verdad, Asami abandonaría la isla lo más pronto que pudiera y esto la asustaba. No quería dejarla ir. En cuanto Asami se acostumbrara a la isla y viera lo hermoso que era vivir ahí con ella amándola todos los días, le contaría todo, y entonces ya no querría irse.

No era un mal plan, ¿Cierto?

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**

 **Hey, lxs invito a que le echen un vistazo a mi otro fic** _ **Arabian Nights**_ **. Está en inglés y mi gramática es un poquillo chafa, pero confío en que el argumento de la historia es suficientemente interesante.**


	8. El mito de Raava

Capítulo 8

Aún no se hacía a la idea de estar atrapada por siempre en esta isla, pero debía admitir que este lugar tenía sus encantos. Y se acopló bastante bien a la vida diaria.

Mientras trabajaba con Zhu Li (la cual, al igual que el resto de la tribu, había recibido instrucciones de parte de Korra de no mencionar la Isla de Vaatu), se enteró de que la producción de grano había descendido el año pasado, por exceso de lluvias en invierno y falta de agua en verano.

Entonces encontró el trabajo perfecto para mantener su mente ocupada: Se la pasó sus ratos libres diseñando un sistema de riego y desagüe más eficiente. Zhu Li se encontraba complacida y asombrada con los diseños de Asami. Pronto se daría a la tarea de construir el sistema de tuberías de bambú que llevarían el agua del río hasta el último rincón del sembradío de forma uniforme y controlada.

También para hacer el arado más fácil, diseñó un artefacto capaz de hacer cinco zurcos de forma simultánea y pareja usando la fuerza de sólo tres mujeres. La cantidad de tiempo y trabajo utilizados se reduciría en un cuarenta porciento.

Estas invenciones sumado al preciso conocimiento que tenía la tribu sobre los movimientos lunares y su efecto sobre la siembra, harían del próximo uno de los mejores años de cosecha.

Korra también estaba complacida: Asami se estaba involucrando en las actividades de la Isla, y pronto adoptaría éste como su nuevo hogar. Cada día se enamoraba más de Asami, de su ingenio y perseverancia.

Asami por su parte, se sentía cada vez más en casa. Korra hacía las cosas más fáciles. Cuando se enteró de los diseños de Asami, mandó a las mujeres de la tribu a ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara para realizar el proyecto. Nunca en Ciudad República uno de sus proyectos había sido aprobado con tanta rápidez y con tan poca duda.

Una tarde, después de haber ayudado a Zhu Li con sus tareas, se dedicó a buscar a Korra. La encontró en el campo de entrenamiento, instruyendo a las jóvenes soldados. Se quedó ahí mirando desde lejos cómo Korra cumplía sus obligaciones. Vestía un pantalón holgado, y unos vendajes le sostenían los senos para evitar que estos se movieran durante el entrenamiento. Asami podía apreciar sus perfectos abdominales.

Cuando Korra se percató de la presencia de Asami, detuvo el entrenamiento y saludó. Luego volvió a su tarea, pero en lugar de continuar mostrando los movimientos básicos con la lanza, empezó a hacer demostración de técnicas mucho más avanzadas. Luchado contra cuatro oponentes imaginarios, todo su cuerpo se movía en un perfecto balance de fuerza y agilidad. Sus músculos se tensaban y las pequeñas gotas de sudor brillaban sobre su piel bronceada. Había producido el efecto deseado: Asami no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. De hecho, todas sus alumnas la estaban mirando asombradas.

El entrenamiento terminó, y Korra se depidió de todas y cada una de las jóvenes. Luego fue corriendo a dónde estaba Asami. Estaba toda sudada y expedía un aroma fuerte y delicioso.

-Eso fue impresionante- dijo Asami asombrada.

-Oh, gracias- Korra se sonrojó complacida. Y tomó las manos de Asami - tu trabajo también es impresionante, no puedo esperar a ver las tuberías finalmente construidas-.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. La sonrisa de Korra era hipnotizante, y sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban con ternura. Asami sintió algo revolotear en su vientre «Esto tiene un nombre» pensó. No quiso elaborar más aquel pensamiento, por que era inconveniente: aún quería irse de la Isla. Pero el hecho era innegable: el nombre de ese sentimiento era enamoramiento.

Estaba enamorada de Korra, de su fuerza, de la delicadeza con que tomaba sus manos, de la transparencia de sus intenciones: siempre decía lo que pensaba, incluso al mismísimo Concejo de honorables a quienes debía cierta obediencia. Estaba enamorada de la justicia y el sentido común con el que resolvía los conflictos entre las mujeres y de la forma en la que se preocupaba por cada miembro de su tribu.

Estaban ahí, mirándose como tontas. Asami quería besarla, deseaba hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de si sería correcto. Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Korra. Asami limpió aquella gota de sudor con su mano izquierda y encuanto entró en contacto con el calor de aquella piel morena, todas las dudas se disiparon. La tomó del rostro y se inclinó para besarla. Asami suspiró al sentir aquellos labios que eran increiblemente suaves. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan fuerte y tan delicada a la vez?

Por su parte, el cerebro de Korra dejó de funcionar por un momento. Sentía como si un río salvaje recorriera todo su cuerpo. Como si todo el deseo que etuvo a acumulando todo este tiempo se soltara de golpe. Y aún con las ganas que tenía de tomarla y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, respondió al beso con delicadeza, acariciando los labios suaves y llenos de Asami como si fueran lo más frágil y valioso del mundo.

Cuando se separaron, ambas estaban sonrojadas, y sonriendo todavía más que antes, si esto era posible. Asami había dado un paso sin retorno.

Mientras tanto, lejos, en el centro de la tribu, justo frente al altar, bajo el suave sol del atardecer, las niñas se habían agrupado al rededor de Katara.

-Cuéntanos la historia de Raava- decían las niñas a coro.

Katara sonrió, y se sentó para comenzar a contar la leyenda que pasaba de generación en generación en forma de relato.

-Cuando Raava era todo, quiso tener hijos. Así que sangró durante tres días y tres noches. Tomó la sangre que había salido de ella y creó a Vaatu para unirse con él y así, Raava parió al mundo- dijo la sabia anciana.

Las niñas escuchaban atentas aunque se sabían la historia de memoria. La anciana continuó después de un breve silencio.

\- Raava y Vaatu estaban juntos, en una lucha eterna por dominar al otro. Y esto fue así durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que, de seguir así, se destruirían mutuamente. Así que se separaron, y la tierra en la que vivían se partió en dos.

Las hijas de Raava se quedaron en esta Isla llena de ríos y Raava les enseñó a sembrar. Los hijos de Vaatu se quedaron en la Isla que consume el fuego y Vaatu les enseñó a forjar. Pero ni las hijas de Raava pordían parir, ni los hijos de Vaatu podían enjendrar.

Así que Raava les dió a sus hijas la capacidad de unirse unas con otras en las noches de luna llena. Y entonces ellas pudieron parir. Pero los hijos de Vaatu aún no podían enjendrar: los hijos de Vaatu no poseen vientre. Y entonces ellos cruzaban el mar para tomar a las hijas de Raava por la fuerza y tener hijos con ellas.

Y los hombres y las mujeres hacían la guerra todos los días, y morían, y sufrían. Raava pensó en matar a los hombres, pero ellos eran hijos de Vaatu, y Vaatu era su propia sangre.

Entonces Raava sembró en la isla de Vaatu, un vientre en forma de árbol. Sus raices se concectan con todo lo que vive, para florecer una vez cada dos años. Los hombres lo fecundan, y de sus frutos nacen ahora los nuevos hombres-

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	9. Zaheer

**Capítulo 9**

Todo este tiempo de encierro no habían apagado la pasión que Zaheer sentía por el honor de su pueblo. Sus ideales seguían vivos dentro de él, con la misma intensidad que cuando era sólo un joven torpe e inexperto. Todos estos años en prisión le habían enseñado que la persuasión es efectiva en raros casos. Los hombres sólo obedecen a una cosa: el poder.

No había entendido esta simple verdad aquella ocasión, hace veinticinco años, en que intentó convencer al ahora difunto Jefe Zuko, de que el camino del honor pasaba por la autosuficiencia, y la autosuficiencia pasaba por la subyugación de la isla de Raava.

En efecto, después de haber establecido la Paz con la Isla de Raava hace casi ya tres generaciones, los hombres se volvieron dependientes del comercio con las mujeres, y se acostumbraron a un estilo de vida más holgado que cuando se dedicaban con exclusividad a la caza y la pesca. El grano de las mujeres se troca por el hierro de los hombres, y éstos trabajan menos y comen más.

Pero Zaheer sabía que este estilo de vida depende del buen humor de las vecinas. Que si depronto se suprimiera el comercio, el desorden y las revueltas entre los hombres destruirían a Vaatu. Por eso, Zaheer quiso convencer al Jefe Zuko, de que era necesaria una campaña militar contra las mujeres, para apoderarse de ellas y de sus recursos.

Zuko estuvo en desacuerdo. Temía a la guerra. La última guerra que hubo, estuvo a punto de destruir a los hombres, por que siempre habían sido inferiores en número: él arbol de la vida sólo florece una vez cada dos años. Y la cantidad de fruto que ofrece por cosecha es limitado.

\- No podríamos ganar una guerra - dijo Zuko - no somos suficientes-

\- ¡No somos suficientes por que dependemos del árbol- respondió Zaheer -Si tomaramos mujeres tendríamos hijos cada nueve meses en lugar de cada dos años!-

-Hace más de cien años El Gran Sozin hizo lo mismo y perdió la guerra, y ahora no somos más, sino menos- dijo Zuko

-Eso es por que Sozin nunca retuvo a las mujeres que capturó- respondió Zaheer- devolvía a las mujeres a la isla de Raava luego de parir. Si retenemos a las mujeres capturadas en guerra, podremos tener hijos con ellas cada nueve meses durante muchos años. Si logramos prolongar la guerra lo suficiente, llegará el momento en el que seremos más que ellas-

-¡¿Tener mujeres en la isla de forma permanente?!- dijo Zuko escandalizado- ¡¿Qué locura es esa?!- gritó el Jefe- ¡eso sería tener al enemigo en las entrañas!-

-Pero serían prisioneras- dijo Zaheer- si las vigilamos con cautela no serán un gran peligro-

-¡He dicho que no!- respondió Zuko, harto ya de la conversación.

Los amigos de Zaheer, Gazhan y Unalaq coincidían con él en que la única manera de recuperar la grandeza de Vaatu, era tomando por la fuerza la isla de Raava. Y se sintieron igualmente decepcionados cuando supieron la indisposición del Jefe Zuko para preparar una guerra.

-No ha entendido una palabra de lo que le he dicho, está enceguecido por el temor a la guerra- les dijo Zaheer

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto- dijo Ghazan

-Si Zuko no quiere tomar el mejor camino para su pueblo, entonces tendremos que obligarlo- dijo Unalaq

-No entiendo- dijo Ghazan

-Si Zuko no quiere iniciar una guerra, la iniciaremos nosotros- dijo Unalaq.

Atravesar el mar que separa ambas islas fue la parte fácil. Encontrar la aldea de las mujeres, un lugar a dónde jamás habían ido y del que sólo escuchaban vagos rumores, les tomó una semana. Una semana soportando la lluvia, el calor bochornoso del medio día y la carne desabrida de los monos que atrapaban para comer.

La noche en la que finalmente arribaron a la aldea, era lluviosa y el barro se agolpaba a sus pies. Pero eso era bueno, por que seguramente las mujeres se resguardaban de la lluvia en sus chozas, ignorando el peligro que les acechaba.

Se adentraron lo menos posible, cuidando de no ser vistos y eligieron una choza al azar. Dentro había mujeres y niñas, unas dieciseis en total, y dormían pacíficamente. El sonido de la lluvia las arrullaba y soñaban un sueño profundo del que no iban a despertar.

Zaheer sacó un afilado cuchillo, y sus acompañantes le imitaron. Era como degollar a un ciervo: se necesita un movimiento rápido y firme, conocer la resistencia y a profundidad de la carne para atravesarla con eficiencia. Era tan rápido que apenas daba tiempo de abrir los ojos para luego morir.

Pero Senna siempre había tenido un sueño ligero. Un mal presentimiento, desde lo más profundo de su subconciencia la despertó. Y al abrir los ojos un hombre sostenía a su hija y se disponía a degollarle. La niña se retorcía tratando de librarse de su atacante y de la enorme mano que le tapaba la boca.

-¡Korra!- gimió ella.

-Silencio!- susurró Zaheer- o la niña morirá- amenazó

«Esto no está bien» pensó Zaheer. «Ahora tendré que cargar con ellas hasta alejarnos lo suficiente».

-Sígueme- le ordenó Zaheer.

Afuera seguía lloviendo. Senna era vigilada de cerca por los otros dos. Era una situación muy tensa: Ella podía gritar y dar aviso al resto de la aldea y ellos podían matar a su hija en cualquier instante. Pero una cosa era segura, y ella lo sabía: si se alejaban de la aldea lo suficiente, ya no les serían útiles y ellos las matarían, a ambas.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: arriesgarlo todo.

Ocurrió todo demasiado rápido. Senna derribó a los dos hombres detrás de ella y arrebató a su hija de los brazos del tercero. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió el filo del cuchillo hundirse en su espalda, atravesando uno de sus pulmones. Aún así grito por ayuda con todas sus fuerzas, y luego se desplomó en el suelo fangoso, herida de muerte, sin deshacer jamás el abrazo protector sobre su hija.

Zaheer huyó, seguido de cerca por sus dos compañeros. Se adentraron en la espesura de la selva. Más de una flecha estuvo cerca de matarlos, pero la lluvia hacía difícil ver con claridad en medio de la noche. Los tres se separaron y se ocultaron.

Aquella noche se habían salvado de milagro. Pero no había manera de escapar de la furia de Zuko cuando volvieran a su isla. A pesar de ello, estaban satisfechos: estaban convencidos de que sus acciones inevitablemente desatarían una guerra entre ambas islas y Zuko no tendría más opción que intentar ganarla.

De manera que, la decepción fue grande cuando no se produjo ninguna guerra. Zuko le aseguró a la Jefa Katara que no tenía ninguna relación con lo sucedido. Pero a Katara eso no le importó. Ella quería, tanto como Zuko, evitar una guerra, pero no iba a pasar por alto lo sucedido: No había sido una simple escaramuza contra unos bandidos en medio de la jungla, había sido una masacre planificada, en el seno de su territorio. Quince vidas había perdido su tribu, y quince vidas quería a cambio. Esta exigencia, más que una venganza, era una demostración de fuerza.

Zuko no quería entregar quince de sus hombres, pero sabía que tenía que restaurar el balance que había sido falseado por Zaheer. De manera que tomó de la prisión quince hombres, y los quince hombres fueron entregados a la Isla de Raava. Todos fueron ejecutados en la costa este de la isla mientras los hombres observaban desde el otro lado del pequeño mar.

Cuando Zaheer y sus compañeros lograron regresar, Zuko los condenó a trabajos forzados por el resto de sus vidas. Había perdido quince prisioneros productivos en un sólo día. Si iba a castigar a Zaheer, le iba a sacar provecho.

Los hombres son ciegos, muchas veces incapaces de ver lo que es bueno para ellos. Pero Zaheer, Zaheer está convencido de que él ve con claridad la verdad de las cosas, y que es su obligación que los demás vean lo que él ve. Él está llamado a llevar a los hombres por caminos venturosos, aunque sea a rastras.

Después de veinticinco años de encierro, de escarvar la roca para extraer hierro, de sol a sol y sin descanso, Zaheer aún espera la oportunidad para escapar y retomar la tarea que dejó inconclusa.

 **N.A.: La leyenda de Korra, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	10. ¿Privacidad? Imposible!

**Al final de este capítulo hay una escena explícita. Si no les hace gracia este tipo de cosas, pueden dejar de leer cuando vean H (HHH), por que en realidad la escena no es importante para nuestra historia. Salud!**

Capítulo 10

Como todos los días, se levantó temprano para ir al encuentro de Zhu Li. Estaba cansada, no había dormido bien las últimas tres noches: extraños sueños mojados le asaltaban mientras dormía. Y al despertar no podía darse gusto: masturbarse era imposible cuando había que dormir junto con otras quince mujeres en una choza sin ninguna pared! «¡La privacidad aquí no existe!» pensó molesta.

Al pasar frente al altar vió a la anciana Katara junto a Toph, llenando la pileta con agua y reacomodando la piedras que se encontraban en ella. Asami no aguantó la curiosidad y detuvo su camino para observar un rato lo que estaban haciendo este par de viejitas.

En realidad nunca le había prestado atención al altar, ni a la forma en la que estaba dispuesto todo el conjunto. Pero ahora lo notaba: aquellas piedras representaban un sistema solar: esto era un calendario. Observando todas las piezas en su lugar, se dió cuenta de que mañana era luna llena. Luna llena como el día en el que despertó en la enfermería. Eso significaba que ya tenía un mes de haber llegado a la isla.

Katara notó su presencia y alzó la mirada.

-Buenos días, Asami-

-Buenos días Maestra- respondió haciendo una reverencia a ambas viejas.

-Te ves cansada- observó Toph.

«Sí, he estado soñando que tengo sexo salvaje y cuando despierto no puedo desquitarme. Eso frustra, ¿sabes?» pensó, pero no dijo nada.

-Debe ser la influencia de la luna llena. Algunas mujeres tienen noches intranquilas por su causa- explicó Katara sonriendo pícaramente.

Asami se sonrojó pero para su fortuna Korra se aproximaba cargando dos cubetas de agua sobre sus hombros, distrayendo la atención de las viejas.

-¡Asami!- dijo alegremente

-¡Hola Korra!- respondió Asami

Y se quedaron viendo por unos segundos...

-Korra, ¿vas a echar el agua en el altar o vas a cargar esas cubetas todo el día?- dijo Toph

-Oh, sí, lo siento!- dijo llevándo el agua hasta el "pebetero".

-Debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Asami abrazándola y dándole un suave pero profundo beso en la boca, y luego se fue con el corazón acelerado y extrañando ya desde temprano el calor de esa piel morena: las imágenes del sueño de anoche venían a su mente.

Desde el día en que se besaron por primera vez, habían repetido la experiencia en varias ocasiones. Cada una más acalorada que la anterior. Cada vez era más difícil despedirse al anochecer, cuando tocaba ir a dormir.

Zhu Li la traía de aquí para allá acomodando cosas, llevándo flores y frutas. Ningún trabajo de contabilidad para hoy. El festejo de la noche era más importante y los preparativos debían estar listos al caer la tarde.

-No entiendo- dijo Asami- ¿Por qué el festejo empieza hoy si la luna llena es mañana?- preguntó

-Cada día del festejo tiene una finalidad- respondió Zhu li- El primer día es en honor a Raava; el segundo día es el único fértil, por que la luna está completamente llena: es en este día cuando ocurre el embarazo; el tercer día es para las hijas de Raava, es un día para el placer; Y el cuarto día es de descanso.- explicó Zhu Li

-...Oh...-

Presenciar el festejo de luna llena de forma conciente, y más aún, la posibilidad de participar en él, tenía al estómago de Asami dando vuelcos todo el día mientras ayudaba a Zhu li en los preparativos. Sólo el hecho de recordar a Korra, su aroma, sus fuertes brazos y sus labios suaves y hambrientos, lograba agolpar la sangre en sus mejillas y hacerla suspirar somo una chiquilla enamorada.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al medio día, antes de ir a almorzar, Asami buscó un lugar en dónde pudiera estar sola siquiera por un momento. La ansiedad provocada por el festejo de esta noche la estaba llevando al límite, y se sentía inusualmente... excitada. Necesitaba liberar algo de tensión antes de que anocheciera o se volvería loca.

Lejos de la tribu se sentó a la orilla del río bajo la sombra de un árbol, y comenzó a recordar el sueño que había tenido anoche:

 _ **Korra se acercó a sus espaldas y olfateó su nuca, inhalando el aroma de su sudor. Asami, sorprendida se volteó y cuando se encontró de frente con Korra no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Iba a decir algo, un saludo, cualquier cosa, pero la intensa mirada de Korra parecía demandar silencio.**_

Se recostó al árbol y metió su mano por debajo de sus pantalones, acariciando su vello mientra continuaba reproduciendo las imágenes de su sueño:

 _ **Korra se acercó todavía más y la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola. Besó su cuello y mordió. Asami se estremeció, sintiendo una ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el falo de Korra contra sí.**_

 _ **Asami se separó un instante, mirando hacia abajo el miembro que Korra acababa de producir bajo su ropa, y fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos azules llenos de impaciencia y aquella sonrisilla jactanciosa. Tomó con cuidado su brazo derecho. -¿Duele?- preguntó. -No, ya no- respondió Asami en un susurro, incapaz de encontrar su voz. De inmediato Korra tiró del brazo con fuerza e hizo girar a Asami, trayéndola hacia sí, presionando su duro miembro contra sus nalgas y manoseándo sus pechos con ambas manos.**_

Aquel sueño había se había sentido tan real, y el sólo recordarlo hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo. Podía sentir como su sexo empezaba ahumedecerse e introdujo dos dedos entre sus labios, hasta su entrada, mojándolos con los fluidos que empezaban a salir. Presionó con firmeza su clítoris, haciendo movimientos circulares, lentamente.

 _ **Asami no perdió tiempo y empezó a despojarse de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Korra prácticamente le arrancó la camisa y Asami se encontró desnuda en cuestión de segundos. Podía sentir todavía la ropa de Korra rozando su piel.**_

 _ **La mano de Korra descendió e introdujo sus dedos entre los labios de Asami, acariciándola con lujuria, luego los llevó a su boca y los lamió. Gimió suavemente al probar el sabor. -hmm... mi hembra está en celo- dijo. Asami empujó sus nalgas contra Korra en un movimiento casi involuntario. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, se sintió deliciosamente dominada. La morena rió suavemente.**_

Había pasado todo el día, desde que despertó esta mañana, reprimiendo esta desesperante necesidad. Ya había sido suficiente. Aceleró el ritmo, frotando más duro sobre aquel punto tan sensible de su sexo. Su respiración se hacía más fuerte y sus mejillas estaban rojas de excitación mientras se masturbaba.

 _ **Miró, de reojo, a Korra sacar su pene de entre sus pantalones y sin mayor aviso, en un acto imperioso y posesivo, se sintió penetrada, mientras su amante mordía su nuca. Asami dejó salir un gritillo de sorpresa. Estaba tan mojada que el miembro resbaló con facilidad en su interior. Era grande: sintió las paredes de su vagina estirarse para darle cabida al grueso falo.**_

 _ **Bajo el peso de Korra, Asami tuvo que inclinarse y apoyarse sobre sus manos y rodillas en el suelo. Gemía desvergonzadamente cada vez que Korra embestía dentro de ella, mientras la sostenía con fuerza de las caderas. Literalmente la estaba montando como un animal.**_

 _ **El sonido de su pelvis chocando contra sus nalgas era excitante, y sus pechos se balanceaban cada vez que Korra la penetraba con fuerza. Los brazos de Asami comenzaron a cansarse y apoyó la frente contra el suelo. Quiso flexionar también sus rodillas, pero el firme agarre de Korra se lo impidió. En esta postura tan vergonzosa podía sentir todo el dominio que Korra tenía sobre ella, haciéndo entrar y salir su miembro salvajemente de aquella abertura húmeda y flexible, que empezaba a chorrear fluidos a lo largo de sus muslos.**_

Era ahora o nunca. Tener tiempo para estar a solas en esta isla era casi imposible. Asami estaba cerca, muy cerca. Un poco más de fuerza, un poco más de fricción y liberaría toda esta presión acumulada en las últimas noches. Ya casi, estaba apunto de llegar...

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Interrumpió una voz.

Asami se detuvo, petrificada. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo mientras toda su excitación era reemplazada por vergüenza en su estado puro.

\- ¿No deberías esta almorzandooOooh, jojo!- dijo Kuvira sonriendo al ver lo que Asami se traía entre manos.

-¡Vete!- gritó Asami sin mirarla a los ojos, en una combinación de frustración, vergüenza y enojo.

-Bien, bien, ya me voy- dijo Kuvira riendo, -puedo llamar a Korra para que te ayude con eso- sugirió.

\- ¡Vete de una vez!- volvió a gritar.

Y Kuvira se alejó entre carcajadas.

«¡¿Es que acaso en esta puta isla una simplemente no puede estar sola por un maldito segundo?!» pensó Asami.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	11. Alegoría

«If my velocity starts to make you sweat then just don´t let go» (Planetary GO!, MCR)

Ya saben, HHH...

Salud!

Capítulo 11

Si alguien se lo hubiera predicho hace un mes, le hubiera parecido una locura producto de la mente más absurda del mundo. Pero estaba sucediendo, era real. Aquella noche se sentía fuera de sí. Su piel era más sensible que de costumbre y la briza le hacía cosquillas.

Alrededor todo era embriaguez, las mujeres bailaban, reían y cantaban. Algunas incluso se distrían en amistosas luchas cuerpo a cuerpo que terminaban, la mayor parte de las veces, en un acto sexual desenfrenado. Si alguna vez hubiera querido imaginar cómo sería una fiesta dionisíaca, esto sería lo más cercano.

En el centro había una gran algarabía. Se había formado un círculo y las mujeres gritaban de emoción y decían groserías a más no poder. Cuando Asami logró asomar la cabeza para ver que sucedía, vio a Korra en medio de una lucha con su Comandante. El apoyo estaba claramente dividido: unas animaban a la Jefa y otras a Kuvira.

El sudor de aquellos cuerpos producía sensuales destellos a la luz de las antorchas, y sus músculos se veían más acentuados en el juego de sombras. Asami tragó saliva y de pronto sintió una necesidad irresistible de poseer a Korra, de tenerla entre sus brazos, de saborear su piel y escuchar su voz.

Kuvira notó la presencia de Asami y atrapó a Korra con una llave al cuello y susurró algo en su oido, algo que sólo ella pudo escuchar. Korra se liberó inmediatamente del agarre de Kuvira, pero su concentración ya se había perdido y no le tomó a la Comandante más de tres movimientos para hacerla caer en el suelo, terminando así el combate.

La multitud estalló en gritos y carcajadas y se dispersó pronto. Kuvira tendió la mano a su Jefa y al ver que Asami se aproximaba las dejó a solas.

Opal se aproximó a Kuvira, que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que se desconcentrara así?- preguntó Opal

Kuvira se echó una risilla maliciosa -Le dije que encontré a su novia masturbándose mientras gritaba su nombre-

-¡¿Y es eso cierto?!- quiso saber la aprendiz de médico

-No del todo, pero da igual. Lo importante es que yo gané, jaja- rió Kuvira

Opal golpeó su hombro de forma juguetona.

-¿Vas a unirte a alguien durante esta luna?- preguntó Kuvira

-No, aún no me siento lista. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo?- dijo Opal

-Eres la hija de Su yin, eres como mi hermana pequeña y la primera vez siempre asusta. Así que, cuando decidas hacerlo no dudes en pedir mi consejo- dijo Kuvira

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Debo irme, Kya debe estar atareada en la enfermería. Voy a ayudarle- dijo Opal alejándose, pero Kuvira la tomó del brazo suavemente.

-Hey, de hecho, cualquier problema que tengas, sobre cualquier cosa, no dudes en recurrir a mí, de acuerdo?- dijo Kuvira seriamente, dejando ir su brazo

-De acuerdo- sonrió Opal y se alejó a la enfermería.

-Bien,- dijo la comandante para sí misma- esta es la hora feliz de Kuvira!- dijo caminando de regreso a la fiesta.

HHH HHH HHH HHH

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Asami

-Porsupuesto! Eso que viste sólo fue un descuido. Kuvira no es más fuerte que yo- dijo flexionando el brazo y haciendo resaltar sus impresionantes bíceps, sobre los cuales se empezaba a formar un ematoma.

-Estás segura? no duele?- dijo Asami acariciándo aquel músculo perfecto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron desde el brazo hasta el hombro, y desde el hombro hasta la clavícula, hasta que finalmente posó su mano en el pecho de la Jefa, y pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de aquel corazón ansioso. Su piel estaba caliente y sudada y podía escuchar su respiración agitarse levemente. Cuando se atrevió a mirar sus ojos azules, el último rastro de conciencia que le quedaba se perdió, hundiéndose en el beso profundo y en el aroma de esta mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches.

Estaba dispuesta, por la irresistible pasión que sentía, a hacer el amor con desenfreno, a desnudarse y mezclar su cuerpo con el de su amante y a no dejar ni un sólo rincón desatendido de aquella piel morena que la volvía loca.

Entre sus piernas la sangre se agolpaba y su sexo comenzaba a empaparse, cuando sintió algo extraño. Una incomodidad, un movimiento ajeno a lo normal en este tipo de situaciones. Algo en su entrepierna estaba creciendo, y Asami entró en pánico.

Korra la distrajo en aquel mismo instante, recordando como había sido su primera vez, acariciando el falo de Asami por encima de su ropa.

Asami se rindió ante la sensación, volviendo a caer en aquel estado de delirio sensual.

-Móntame- ronroneó Korra, enviando exquisitas vibraciones a través de la piel de Asami.

Fue entonces cuando la ingeniera abandonó todo intento de racionalidad. La ropa voló en medio del frenesí. Y Asami se entregó a las necesidades animales de su cuerpo y de su inesperado pene.

Nunca había tenido uno, pero tenía una buena idea de como usarlo. Era como montar una motocicleta, una Satocycle de competición. Era la experiencia más parecida a esto, esto que jamás había hecho antes.

 _Una vez que te subes, puedes sentir el poder, el control sobre esa máquina compacta y precisa._

Asami se recostó sobre Korra en el suelo, apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo. Bajo ella, la morena la miraba con espectativa y deseo. Asami podía sentir cómo la sangre se agolpaba entre sus piernas, en aquel falo que su cuerpo acababa de producir por la influencia que la luna tenía sobre esta mágica isla y sobre todas las mujeres que la habitaban.

 _No es una motocicleta de trabajo. No. Es para correr, para competir. La representación pura del deseo de ganar: Motor monocilíndrico con diez grados de inclinación, cuatro tiempos, transmisión de cuatro velocidades. La más eficiente jamás construida. Con sólo 180 Kg y capacidad de 98 centímetros cúbicos, su velocidad alcanza los 162Km por hora._

Asami estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Había crecido un pene entre sus piernas y aunque sabía que hacer con él, la experiencia era completamente extraña y desafiaba toda la lógica que hasta ese día había conocido.

Korra la besó, la besó profundamente y Asami jamás había sentido tanto deseo en su vida. El aroma de la morena era intoxicante. Se separó de sus labios y repartió húmedos besos a lo largo de la piel bronceada de su cuello. No pudo contenerse y la mordió con fuerza.

 _SATO, se lee en la matrícula._

Korra dejó escapar un gemido de placer y arqueó su espalda. Quería sentir con desesperación la piel de Asami rozar contra la suya.

Su brazo llegó al límite de sus fuerzas y Asami se sentó ahojarcadas sobre la Jefa.

Korra pudo apreciar toda la gloria de su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la luz de la luna

-Dame tus manos- le dijo Asami. Y korra obedeció de inmediato.

Asami las tomó con su mano izquierda y las besó, para luego llevarlas por encima de la cabeza de la nativa, sosteniéndolas ahí con el peso de su cuerpo.

 _Es rápida, y para conducirla hay que tener mano firme, adueñarse de ella, domarla. Y una vez que sea tuya te llevará a dónde tú quieras que te lleve. Tiene sus límites, pero eso no la hace menos perfecta._

Asami se elevó ligeramente, y se acomodó en la entrada de Korra, empujando lentamente. Korra arqueó su espalda al sentirse penetrada y gimió cuando Asami estuvo completamente dentro de ella, elevando sus caderas violentamente.

Asami tuvo que hacer todo uso de su fuerza y su peso para mantener a Korra en su lugar. La mujer tenía una fuerza impresionante, pero Asami tenía intenciones de imponer su voluntad, y hacer esto a su propio ritmo.

 _Es la mejor, la más veloz, la más potente. Sólo le hace falta un piloto que esté a su altura, que saque lo mejor de ella. Más vale maña que fuerza, eso es lo que hace falta para conducir una Sato y no morir en el intento._

Su brazo izquierdo empezaba a cansarse, y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Su lengua acariciaba la de Korra con fuerza mientras empezaba a moverse con un ritmo lento.

Las piernas de Korra se aferraron a su cintura en un esfuerzo de sincronizarse con ella conforme Asami aceleraba el ritmo.

 _Está hecha para alcanzar la velocidad que lleva tu temple al límite, que te hace sudar: no te sueltes! Tienes que aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas. Ésta máquina está hecha para virar y adherirse a la pista. Si no te sostienes, su fuerza te hará caer._

A su pesar, tuvo que dejar sus labios por la falta de aire. Asami se irguió de nuevo, dejándo ir las manos de Korra, las cuales no perdieron tiempo y se aferraron a sus blancos y suaves senos.

Las embestidas de Asami se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, provocando suaves gemidos de su amante, que se mezclaban con los suyos propios.

 _Ágil, su carrera es fluida y estable, aún así puedes sentirla vibrar entre tus piernas. Puedes oir la fuerza del motor cada vez que cambias de velocidad._

Asami se aferraba a la cadera de Korra, tratándo con todas sus fuerzas, de mantenerla en su lugar. Korra se meneaba salvajemente y Asami sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control de sí misma. No quería llegar antes.

 _Ya casi estás en la meta, ésta es la recta final. La llevas al límite y la combustión se vuelve frenética y el motor ruge con desesperación. Sientes el tirón, la fuerza con la que arremete hacia adelante casi haciéndote caer y cruzas la meta llena de emoción y adrenalina._

Embistió con más fuerza y más rápido, atendiendo las exigencias de su Jefa, y sintió el orgasmo de Korra aferrarse con ffirmeza a su duro pene, estrujándolo deliciosamente en espasmos frenéticos y poderosos. Y Asami se dejó ir, y sintió que algo explotaba en su interior y se vaciaba dentro de Korra.

 _Todos tus sentidos están sobreestimulados y alertas. Tu corazón se resiste a calmarse por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente dejas ir el manubrio que apretabas entre tus manos como si tu vida dependiera de ello._

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambas volvieran a la realidad. Asami se desplomó sobre Korra, incapaz mantenerse erguida, y la Jefa la atrapó en su fuerte abrazo, acariciándo su espalda y llevándola poco a poco hacia un sueño profundo.

 _Apagas el motor y su ronroneo cesa. Pero tus piernas aún tiemblan, no sabes si podrás sostenerte. Y el motor tranquilo pero aún caliente, tardará un rato en enfriarse. Sólo queda recostarse sobre ella y esperar a que tu respiración vuelva a la normalidad_.

 **N.A.: Las especificaciones de la motocicleta en cuestión, pertenecen a la Ducati 125 Grand sport, apodada** _ **Marianna,**_ **producida desde 1955 a 1957, y diseñada por Fabio Taglioni.**

 _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	12. Inevitable

**Yo! Disculpen la tardanza. Aquí está el capítulo doce. Por cierto, Arabian Nights ha llegado finalmente a su fin. ¿Ven? No teman, aunque a veces me tardo mucho, termino cada historia que publico.**

 **Más adelante intentaré arreglar los horrores gramaticales de Arabian Nights y haré una traducción al español.**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias por su paciencia. Disfruten y dejen reviews. Salud!**

Capítulo 12

Al día siguiente su espalda no valía una mierda. En palabras de Kya, tenía un nudo, en términos médicos de Ciudad República, era una contractura muscular. Su espalda baja le dolía tanto que caminar era una tortura. La médico le recetó un ungüento hediondo y mucho reposo. Asami estaba un poco avergonzada por que era evidente la causa de su malestar. Pero de nuevo, era la única persona en la Isla que sentía pudor al respecto.

Se dedicaron pues, a observar el resto del festejo con calma. Korra no se separó de ella, y la colmó de dulces besos, de flores y comida. Se sentía un poco culpable de la condición de Asami, sin embargo, su perenne sonrisa era prueba de que no se arrepentía ni un poco de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Los días pasaron sin mayor novedad. Mantenerse ocupada la distraía del hecho de estar tan lejos de casa, y de saber que no podría volver a ver a su padre ni dirigir su amada empresa. Durante el día Asami aprendía cada vez mejor el idioma, y las mujeres ya empezaban a reunir el material necesario para construir las tuberías. Durante la noche los paseos nocturnos con Korra eran una delicia. Las noches en que no llovía eran cálidas. Solían sentarse a las orillas de un riachuelo, a hablar de nada en particular, a mirar las estrellas, a reír y a susurrarse palabras de amor. En algunas ocasiones iban más allá de los besos y las caricias y hacían el amor. Y se sentía bien, muy bien. Cómo si sus cuerpos hubieran sido diseñados para estar juntos, para bailar esta danza pasional y llevar calor a sus almas.

Este tipo de amor no era comparable con sus noches de desenfreno en Ciudad República. Asami podía tener a cualquier hombre y a cualquier mujer de la ciudad: los encuentros esporádicos con los jóvenes ricos de la metrópolis, los amigos con beneficio, las chicas que querían experimentar algo nuevo, o las que simplemente no iban a dejar la oportunidad de pasar una noche junto a la mujer más bella, sexy e interesante que había nacido.

Y el cuerpo de Asami agradecía la atención, y se retorcía de placer cada vez que le hacían llegar al éxtasis del orgasmo. Pero hacer el amor con Korra era distinto, era mejor, se sentía natural. Era como reír, instintivo, inevitablemente agradable: despreocupado. Como si su energía fluyera como el agua. Todo lo que hacía con Korra producía esta sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad.

Y Asami adoraba este sentimiento. Pero cosmopolita como era, le hacía falta viajar, negociar y probar sus habilidades a un nivel cada vez mayor. Aunque pasaba ocupada todo el día, le hacía falta enfrentar algún reto, como los que ofrecía Ciudad República cada día, con cada contrato, con cada inconveniente en la línea de producción, con cada fluctuación en el mercado. Asami disfrutaba mucho esta Isla, pero le hacía falta el humo y el ajetreo de su ciudad. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero escondía este sentimiento en lo más hondo de su mente para poder disfrutar todo el amor que recibía de Korra, y todo el amor que ella devolvía con gusto. Y a pesar de que su corazón estaba dividido, Asami pasó otro mes dentro de la Isla en un estado de embelesamiento.

Una mañana un pájaro exótico surcó los aires de la Isla, y atravesó toda la tribu hasta llegar a la choza de Katara. Era un halcón mensajero, que venía desde Zao Fu. El animal se posó sobre un tronco y muy bien entrenado como estaba, esperaba su recompensa. Katara soltó la pequeña tablilla de bambú atada a su pata y le dio un trozo de carne. Katara leyó el mensaje diminutamente escrito con letra impecable:

"Las armas están listas. Invitamos a venir y festejar la luna con nosotras. Su yin, Señora de Zao fu"

La nota tenía un sello pirograbado que hacía constar su autenticidad. Katara guardó el mensaje entre sus ropas y convocó al Concejo de Sabias, a la Jefa Korra, la Comandante Kuvira y a la contadora Zhu Li, junto con su asistente Asami.

-Debemos organizar una comitiva para ir a Zao fu a recoger las armas que ellas han forjado para nosotras. También nos han invitado a festejar la luna con ellas- dijo Katara.

-Yo iré- dijo Kuvira, tal vez con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bien- respondió Katara- Zhu Li, está listo el grano que llevaremos a Zao fu?-

-Sí, sólo hace falta contarlo y empacarlo y estará listo para ser llevado a Zao Fu- respondió la contadora.

-Bien, Kuvira, tú irás con Zhu Li y su asistente, mientras la Korra se quedará aquí en la aldea para organizar el festejo de luna llena- dijo Katara

\- ¡Yo creo que Asami debería quedarse!- protestó Korra

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es mi asistente. No iré sin ella!- dijo Zhu Li, la cuál había descubierto que Asami le hacía el trabajo mucho más fácil.

-Entonces yo iré, y Kuvira se quedará aquí con la tribu- sugirió Korra.

-No!, tú eres la jefa, te corresponde atender el festejo de luna llena- dijo Kuvira que realmente no quería perder la oportunidad de ir a Zao fu.

-¡No!- dijo Korra en el mismo tono de Kuvira- yo debo ir, soy la Jefa- dijo con firmeza.

La verdad es que le importaba un pito ir a Zao Fu, eso lo podía hacer Kuvira con los ojos cerrados. Pero temía que el tema de la Isla de Vaatu saliera a relucir frente a Asami y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Me están sacando de quicio!- gritó Toph

Empezaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo y la reunión se tornó en un completo desorden en donde las voces de todas sonaban como el molesto zumbido de una mosca gorda.

-¡Ya basta!- la voz de Toph se elevó por encima de las demás- ¡Me importa un mango lo que ustedes quieran! Necesitamos esas armas pronto. Muchas de nuestras guerreras se encuentran desarmadas o con armas en mal estado. Aunque la guerra con la Isla de Vaatu haya terminado hace años eso no significa que nuestra aldea esté libre de amenazas. No queremos que se repita una masacre como la de hace algunos años-

-¿La Isla de Vaatu?- preguntó Asami desconcertada

\- La isla de los hombres- respondió Katara extrañada de que Asami no hubiera escuchado nombrar la isla antes- comerciamos con ellos todos los años-.

Hubo un silencio por un instante. Korra sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo y de pronto olvidó cómo hablar. Kuvira cerró los ojos esperando la inevitable tormenta que acababa de desatarse. Zhu Li miraba impasible el desenlace que sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano: la verdad es que era un milagro que pasaran dos meses sin que se enterase. Las ancianas observaban desconcertadas cómo el ambiente se ponía tenso.

-Asa…- empezó a decir Korra cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

-No!- la interrumpió Asami extendiendo su mano hacia la Jefa indicándole que guardara sus palabras -¿Hay una isla de hombres? ¿Y ustedes navegan para llegar hasta allá?- dijo Asami dirigiéndose a Toph.

-Así es, todos los años cruzamos el mar para llegar a la Isla de Vaatu. Ellos nos venden hierro en bruto- explicó la anciana.

-¿Atraviesan en mar? - quiso confirmar Asami.

-Sí, de hecho, los hombres son excelentes navegantes- dijo otra de las ancianas.

Asami respiró profundo, tratando de contener las lágrimas de rabia. Korra le había mentido, deliberadamente. Asami había confiado en ella, le había abierto su corazón, se había enamorado de ella y todo este tiempo la había estado engañando! Traicionando su confianza, aún conociendo la profunda tristeza que le producía creer que no podía volver a casa. Korra le había mentido. Esto era imperdonable.

-Disculpen- dijo Asami- necesito un poco de aire- dijo, mientras se levantaba para salir de la choza.

Korra se levantó para seguirla, pero Kuvira la tomó del brazo -Mala idea, es mejor que les des tiempo para calmarse- aconsejó la Comandante.

Korra volvió a sentarse, pero su mente ya no estaba en la reunión. Y no dejaba de sobarse la frente con fuerza tratando de idear alguna manera de componer este desastre.

-Bien, no sé que pasó aquí, pero tampoco me importa- aclaró Toph -Kuvira, Zhu li y su asistente Asami irán a Zao Fu. Korra se quedará aquí a cumplir su deber de organizar el festejo de luna llena- terminó en tono resolutivo.

Todas asintieron menos Korra, a la que el asunto le importaba un pepino.

Asami salió de la choza, quería estar sola, ir a algún lugar en dónde no hubiera nadie y descargar toda la rabia y la decepción. Se sentía estúpida, torpe e ingenua: ¿Cómo era posible que Korra la engañara durante tanto tiempo sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Cuántas veces no había desenmarañado artimañas y complots en el oscuro mundo de los negocios, y aún así no había podido detectar la simple mentira de Korra? Ahora todo tenía sentido: la presencia permanente de guerreras, la necesidad constante de entrenamiento militar y de armas, la exagerada sobreproducción de grano: todo era por los hombres de la Isla de Vaatu, la isla al otro lado del mar, del mar navegable, _navegable_. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Estaba tan aturdida al principio, y luego tan enamorada que su juicio se había nublado. ¡Pero qué tonta!, qué tonta se sentía.

A lo lejos Kya la divisó y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno verte Asami! Tengo buenas noticias para ti-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó desganada. Nada de lo que le dijeran ahora podría ser suficientemente bueno como para opacar este sentimiento de traición.

-Ya han pasado casi dos lunas, es hora de liberar tu brazo, sígueme-.

Asami siguió a Kya hasta la enfermería en dónde estaba Opal. Juntas retiraron el entablillado del brazo y comprobaron su movilidad. Se sentía entumido, pero era normal después de haber pasado tanto tiempo quieto. Opal hablaba alegremente de lo bien que había soldado el hueso y del tiempo necesario para recuperar la agilidad y la musculatura, pero Asami no estaba escuchando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Opal, mirando a Asami a los ojos.

Asami se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el llanto se apoderaba de todo su ser. Opal la abrazó de vuelta tratando de consolarla mientras las lágrimas incontenibles mojaban su hombro.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra,**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	13. Camino a Zaofu

**Chiquillxs, ténganme paciencia *reverencia profunda*. A veces no tengo el estado de ánimo adecuado para escribir algunas escenas, y si lo hago forzadamente, me sale muy feo el asunto. Pero me alegra mucho que les guste la historia :)**

 **Hay tal vez mucha información en este capítulo. Además, aquí se muestra el lado oscuro de esta Isla. Toda buena sopa tiene su mosca.**

 **Gracias a todxs por seguir leyendo. La Comandante Kuvira se pone de mal humor cuando no dejan reviews… y nadie quiere ver a Kuvira de mal humor, nop, nadie...**

 **Capítulo 13**

La comitiva era bastante grande. Asami no se había despedido de Korra al salir de la aldea. La verdad es que era lo último que quería hacer. Aún estaba muy molesta.

Las soldados llevaban al hombro el grano para comerciar. La resistencia física de estas mujeres era realmente impresionante ya que Zaofu estaba lejos: dos días enteros de camino. Hacían recorridos de cuatro horas, tomando descansos cada vez para comer, tomar agua y estirar los músculos, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

La ruta estaba bien definida, y en el tiempo previsto llegaron a una parte llana en la espesura de la selva y se detuvieron.

-Preparen el campamento- ordenó Kuvira, y las mujeres dejaron su cargamento, tomaron posiciones de vigilancia y empezaron a preparar el fuego. El clima ya empezaba a ponerse ventoso y frío.

Cuando acabaron de comer, se prepararon para dormir, aún les quedaba un día de camino por recorrer. Asami jamás había caminado tanto en un sólo día, y a pesar del cansancio, no podía dejar de pensar en Korra. Le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Así que para mantener la mente ocupada le pidió a Kuvira que le describiera la aldea de Zaofu.

Kuvira sonrió, al tener tan gratos recuerdos del lugar hacia donde se dirigían.

-Es… diferente- dijo la Comandante -las mujeres de Zaofu son más relajadas. Debe ser porque están más lejos que nosotras de la Isla de Vaatu-.

-¿Porqué Zaofu está tan lejos de la aldea principal?- preguntó Asami

-Hace algunos años, Zaofu era conocida como la aldea del exilio- respondió Kuvira.

-¿Exilio?-

Kuvira suspiró sabiendo que no había manera de decirle que no a la curiosidad incontenible de la extranjera, así que se preparó para contar la historia de Zaofu. Una historia que había aprendido de los relatos de las ancianas de la aldea, y de las historias de la propia Suyin.

-Bien, la aldea se Zaofu…- dudó un momento, pero al final decidió contar la historia con todas sus aristas- ...la aldea de Zaofu esta llena de todo lo que la aldea principal no quiere tener. Se le llama la aldea del exilio porque todas las mujeres exiliadas de la aldea principal, por el motivo que sea, terminan ahí.

A veces hay mujeres que no se adaptan al ritmo de la Aldea, que se apropian del alimento común y lo acaparan; o riñen muy frecuentemente, o hacen daño a otras. A esas mujeres, después de ser sometidas al juicio del Concejo de Sabias, son condenadas al exilio- explicó Kuvira

En la mente de Asami se formó la palabra _criminal._ Zaofu era una aldea de criminales, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero mencionarlo hubiera sido descortés, y además, no conocía la traducción de la palabra 'criminal'.

-¿Y si alguna mujer mata a otra?- preguntó Asami.

-Oh, la pena de muerte es el castigo por matar a otra mujer- respondió la Comandante -En Zaofu no encontrarás asesinas. Sólo mujeres un poco… complicadas. Algo temperamentales- rió Kuvira suavemente.

-Al principio- continuó Kuvira- cuenta el relato, que Zaofu era un lugar muy pequeño, hasta que estalló la guerra, hace más de tres generaciones-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la guerra con Zaofu?- preguntó Asami.

-Cuando estalló la guerra con la Isla de Vaatu, muchas mujeres fueron atrapadas y violadas. Las que lograron escapar volvieron a la Aldea con gran deshonor- dijo Kuvira -Esas mujeres fueron enviadas al exilio, en Zaofu. Zaofu está poblada con las nietas y bisnietas y tataranietas de esas mujeres-.

-¡¿Deshonor?!- se sorprendió Asami- pero no ha sido su culpa que les ocurriera algo así!, ¿Cómo puede ser eso un deshonor?- preguntó escandalizada.

Kuvira parpadeó ante la reacción de Asami.

-Se considera un deshonor ser tocada por un hombre, y toda mujer que hubiera sido violada por uno se consideraba impura- dijo Kuvira.

-¡Qué terrible!- exclamó Asami -¿No tenían ninguna otra opción?- preguntó.

-El suicidio honorable era la otra opción- respondió Kuvira- pero la que decidía no suicidarse, debía ir a Zaofu- explicó- muchas mujeres trataban de esconder el hecho para no ser exiliadas, pero cuando había embarazo no había manera de ocultarlo-.

Kuvira hizo una pequeña pausa esperando otra pregunta de Asami, pero la extranjera sólo miraba a Kuvira esperando más información sobre esta costumbre que le parecía inverosímil. Así que continuó explicando:

-Si se sabía que una mujer había sido violada, se le ponía en aislamiento para saber si había embarazo. Si no lo había, se le enviaba sola a Zaofu. Si paría una niña se enviaba a ambas al exilio- dijo la Comandante- La idea era alejar la deshonra de la Aldea principal y evitar que las mujeres mezclaran su sangre con las hijas de hombres- terminó de explicar Kuvira.

-¿Y si la mujer paría un varón?- preguntó Asami con algo de espanto.

-Se mataba al niño de inmediato. No deben haber hombres en la Isla- respondió Kuvira.

Asami suspiró abrumada al imaginarse la terrible desgracia que debió ser para todas esas mujeres el haber sido violadas y, como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, ser exiliadas lejos de su hogar.

-Pero eso ya no es así.- dijo Kuvira notando el semblante entristecido de Asami- Cuando la sabia Katara era Jefa de la tribu, decidió que no era justo condenar al aislamiento a las mujeres que habían sido tomadas en contra de su voluntad. Y convenció al entonces Concejo de Sabias de olvidar esa norma y no usarla nunca más. Desde entonces las relaciones entre ambas Aldeas ha sido más justa, y a Zaofu ya no se la llama la aldea de exilio, sino la Aldea del metal-.

-Pensé que el metal lo sacaban de la Isla de Vaatu- dijo Asami, recordando sin querer el disgusto que se había llevado con Korra.

-Así es, los hombres nos venden hierro en bruto. Y aunque ellos también hacen armas, las mujeres de Zaofu forjan mucho mejor el metal: Las armas son más livianas, más fuertes y más durables que las que hacen los hombres- dijo sonriendo Kuvira, mostrando su hacha favorita de la cual nunca se separaba- Por eso compramos el hierro a los hombres, y luego lo traemos hasta Zaofu para que ellas lo forjen-.

Asami bostezó. Estaba cansadísima, y su curiosidad había sido suficientemente saciada. De hecho, era mucha información para procesar. El bostezo era contagioso, y Kuvira notó entonces lo cansada que estaba ella también. Se fueron a dormir, bajo la luz de la luna casi llena, y rodeada del susurro de los grillos.

 **Actualizaré el viernes. El capítulo 14 será más interesante y un poco más largo.**

 **Por cierto. Recientemente participé en un amigo secreto, y como resultado, estoy escribiendo un fic de la Leyenda de Korra llamado _La ficha ganadora_. Iroh senior y Aang se las arreglan para visitar el mundo de los vivos por un día. Pasen a leerlo si les llama la atención. **

**Salud!**

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra,**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	14. Las hermanas de Zaofu

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me han hecho sonreír :)**

 **Salud!**

 **Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente reanudaron la marcha. Kuvira dirigía la expedición un poco más aprisa que el día anterior. No podía esperar a llegar. Y después de larga marcha y cortos descansos, anocheció. Y a lo lejos se podía ver las luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la Aldea del metal.

Finalmente estaban allí: Zaofu en toda su gloria.

Fueron recibidas por unas mujeres, que bajo la supervisión de Zhu Li y Asami, tomaron la carga de grano y la llevaron a guardar para ser comerciada más tarde cuando se reunieran e hicieran el intercambio formal de bienes.

Las soldados fueron a reunirse con sus iguales de Zaofu. La comitiva diplomática, compuesta por la Comandante, la contadora y su asistente, se dirigieron luego a casa de Suyin, líder de su aldea, en donde les esperaba descanso y comida.

Al entrar se encontraron con Suyin, y su mano derecha y hermana Lin. Asami, Zhu Li y Suyin se saludaron amigablemente mientras Kuvira y Lin lo hicieron fríamente y fijaron sus miradas de forma amenazante.

Estaban muy cerca y la hostilidad que sentían era evidente: como si quisieran matarse la una a la otra y estuvieran siendo retenidas por cadenas invisibles. Se resistían a quitarse los ojos de encima como si eso fuera un signo de debilidad.

Asami jamás había visto a Kuvira adoptar una postura defensiva. Siempre la había visto confiada y hasta presumida, pero ahora, por la tensión en sus facciones, parecía incluso sentir algo de inseguridad frente a Lin. La energía de Lin era diferente: era pesada e intimidante, y parecía estar esperando el momento inevitable en el que el espíritu de Kuvira se quebrara.

-¿Así que el perro de la Jefa Korra ha venido a visitarnos?- preguntó Lin de forma retórica

-Y veo que el perro de la Señora Suyin no ha muerto aún. ¡Qué alegría!- dijo Kuvira con sarcasmo.

-¿Cuándo van a dejar de comportarse así ustedes dos?- preguntó Zhu Li con cierto hastío.

Suyin sólo sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que esta era la única forma en que las dos soldados eran capaces de interactuar.

Ninguna de las dos respondió, continuando con su lucha de miradas. Hasta que finalmente Suyin se acercó y tocó suavemente el hombro de Kuvira. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que la mirada de la Comandante se apartara de su enemiga y se relajara su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa que Asami tampoco le había visto antes: una sonrisa... dulce.

-Comandante- dijo Suyin amablemente- me alegra mucho que haya venido a visitarme-

-Es un placer para mí que me reciba en su aldea, Señora Suyin- respondió Kuvira en un tono formal que no lograba esconder su alegría.

Hacía cuatro años que Kuvira había conocido Suyin y a su hermana Lin. Y su relación había empezado con el pie izquierdo:

En una ocasión hubo desacuerdo en cuanto al precio de las armas. Zaofu estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas al comercio cuando Korra. La jefa de la tribu principal, y Kuvira, su comandante fueron a hacer una visita de emergencia, escoltadas con sólo tres soldados, como muestra de buena voluntad.

Korra intentó razonar con Suyin. Pero Korra siempre fue muy mala para la diplomacia y terminaron gritándose.

-¡No podemos pagar tanto!- gritó Korra

-¿Insinúas que las armas no lo valen? Ja! Típico de ustedes: siempre despreciando a Zaofu como si fueramos basura!- estalló Suyin.

Una mosca rondaba la habitación en la que discutían. Su molesto zumbido no ayudaba en nada a restablecer la calma.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo valgan- dijo Korra agitando el cuchillo que Suyin le trajo para que comprobara su calidad- pero no podemos pagar ese precio!-

-Oh, ¿la poderosa Aldea principal está en crisis?- dijo Suyin burlonamente.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte! Zaofu también depende del grano que producimos…!-

En ese momento la mosca se posó en la mejilla de Korra, y esta exasperada por la discusión con Suyin, en un acto reflejo, atacó a la mosca con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

-¡Maldición! ¡Mosca del carajo!- exclamó frustrada al sentir la cortada que ella misma se había infligido.

-Será mejor que dejemos esto para más tarde- dijo Suyin respirando hondo.

Korra salió de la sala de reuniones hecha una furia y con la mejilla sangrado. Al ver esto Kuvira se enojó e iracunda fue de inmediato a poner a Suyin en su lugar. En ese entonces Kuvira era más joven e inmadura.

Fue ahí, en dónde Kuvira encontró a la mujer que iba a amar por siempre, y en dónde se ganó la mala fe de Lin, su hermana.

Kuvira sacó el hacha del cinto.

-¡Vas a pagar!- gruñó Kuvira

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Suyin

-Crees que puedes tocar si quiera un pelo de mi Jefa y salir ilesa?-

-Fue un accidente- respondió Suyin con calma

-¡Pues a mí no me importa si fue un accidente o no!-

La puerta se abrió tras ella, y entró Korra, seguida por Lin la cual ya apuntaba una flecha a la cabeza de Kuvira.

-Kuvira, guarda tu hacha. Ha sido un accidente- ordenó Korra.

Kuvira no guardó su hacha, sino que aún la elevaba por encima de su cabeza peligrosamente.

-¡Kuvira!- gruñó Korra.

De mala gana, guardó su hacha, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Suyin.

-Jefa Korra, le recomiendo que entrene mejor a su perro- dijo Lin- un animal que no obedece a su amo es peligroso- continuó, riendo burlonamente.

Kuvira se puso roja de la rabia.

Esta vez Korra estaba a punto de rajarle la cara a la mitad a Lin, pero Suyin intervino.

-¡Lin! No hay necesidad de ser descortés. Discúlpate-

-Lo siento, Jefa Korra- dijo Lin

-La disculpa no es para mí, sino para mi Comandante- exigió Korra.

Lin bufó, y alzó una ceja: no iba a disculparse con alguien que había amenazado a su hermana.

-No hace falta- dijo Kuvira -sería como pedirle a un mono que tenga modales.

-Es mejor que nos volvamos a reunir mañana cuando todas nos hayamos calmado, y con suerte llegaremos a un acuerdo- sugirió Suyin y todas asintieron, deseosas de salir de aquella atmósfera tan hostil.

Más tarde, Korra explicó las circunstancias detalladas del accidente, y Kuvira se sintió avergonzada: Había amenazado a Suyin, y la estabilidad entre ambas aldeas a propósito de nada.

Ya de noche, rondaba tratando de refrescar su mente, y pensando en las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Entonces se encontró con la mismísima Suyin y en cuanto la vio sintió una profunda vergüenza. Bajó la mirada, y se inclinó disculpándose.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Señora Suyin- dijo la Comandante

Suyin guardó silencio unos segundos, esperando a que Kuvira se irguiera y alzara su mirada, pero se quedó ahí, inclinada, como pidiendo permiso para enderezarse. Entonces Suyin supo que, más allá de las relaciones entre ambas aldeas, la disculpa era sincera.

La tomó de la barbilla y la hizo pararse derecha. Pudo ver la sangre agolparse en las mejillas de Kuvira y sonrió «Qué adorable Comandante» pensó. Teniendo a una hermana cien veces más malhumorada y fría, sabía que debajo de esa fachada fuerte de Kuvira, y detrás de sus acciones precipitadas, existía un profundo sentimiento de lealtad y una gran capacidad para amar.

Kuvira sintió como si Suyin pudiera ver a través de su alma: se sintió desnuda.

-Está bien, ha sido sólo un malentendido- dijo Suyin sonriendo -eres un poco imprudente, pero es bueno para Korra tener una Comandante tan leal- continuó.

-Gracias, señora Suyin-

-Llámame Su-

-...Su- repitió Kuvira

Suyin se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Comandante- y se retiró.

Un beso muy pequeño, muy rápido, apenas un roce. Pero Kuvira ya estaba perdida en el aroma de Suyin, en sus ojos, y en la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos.

Unos metros más allá, Lin observaba con desconfianza. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que Kuvira había hallado gracia a sus ojos.

Las negociaciones del día siguiente fueron inesperadamente más fluidas y fáciles de llevar. Y llegaron a un acuerdo que satisfizo a ambas partes. Suyin miraba a Kuvira de vez en cuando y le sonreía dulcemente, logrando que Kuvira se sonrojara cada vez.

-Quédense a los festejos, sólo faltan cinco días para la luna llena- dijo Suyin al terminar la reunión- será un placer tenerlas aquí y que celebren con nosotras. Eso fortalecerá nuestros lazos-

Por alguna razón, Kuvira sintió que Suyin se estaba dirigiendo específicamente a ella.

Durante los siguientes cinco días, fueron regulares los encuentros furtivos entre Suyin y Kuvira, que transcurrieron entre largas conversaciones y dulces besos.

El sexto día, el primero del festejo, cuando Kuvira iba de camino a encontrarse con Suyin, fue interceptada por Lin.

-He visto que cortejas a mi hermana- dijo Lin saliendo de entre las sombras desde sonde acechaba.

-No es asunto de los perros lo que hagan sus amos- respondió Kuvira

-No llegarás a ella sin mi consentimiento- respondió Lin frunciendo el ceño.

Kuvira era una mujer muy fuerte, pero la energía dominante de Lin era muy intensa y Kuvira no pudo evitar entrar en su juego.

-¿Y qué debo hacer para ganar el consentimiento del perro de Suyin?- respondió, tratando de aparentar más firmeza de la que realmente sentía.

De pronto se encontró en el piso. Lin le había conectado un gancho en la quijada que la mandó directo al suelo. La ira se apoderó de la Comandante y al levantarse se lanzó al ataque.

Lin, a pesar de su edad, era muy ágil. Por más que Kuvira lo intentara no podía alcanzarla con sus puños. Sin embargo la hizo retroceder hasta que Lin estuvo contra la pared. Teniéndola acorralada un golpe certero sería suficiente. Kuvira lanzó su puño con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro de Lin, pero una vez más la experimentada guerrera esquivó el golpe, y los nudillos de Kuvira fueron a parar directo contra la pared.

Lin aprovechó para golpear el costado de la Comandante. A pesar del dolor, Kuvira se mantuvo firme, y tomó el brazo de Lin, para mantenerla quieta aunque fuera por un momento. Y mientras la sostenía, su puño izquierdo finalmente hizo contacto con el rostro de su enemiga.

Lin se hizo hacia un lado en un acto reflejo. Un delgado hilo de sangre bajaba por su barbilla, Kuvira le había roto el labio. Sonrió, se limpió con el revés de su mano y se lanzó de nuevo contra Kuvira.

Ambas mujeres estaban forcejeando, tratando de inmovilizar a la otra. No se quitaban los ojos de encima, ambas con una mirada amenazante. Kuvira comenzó a agotarse, quería terminar con esto pronto. En un ágil movimiento logró zafarse del agarre de Lin y hacerle un candado al cuello. Pero Lin no estaba dispuesta a perder esta pelea: su codo conectó ahí, donde antes había golpeado el costado derecho de Kuvira, y esta sin querer, aflojó su agarre.

Lin aprovechó e invirtió la situación rápidamente. En menos de un segundo, tenía a Kuvira agarrada por el cuello en un candado formado por sus dos fuertes brazos. Kuvira intentó escapar, pero era imposible: Lin era muy fuerte, su técnica era impecable y ella ya estaba cansada. Aún así, Kuvira no dejaba de intentarlo.

Lin apretó aún más, y Kuvira sintió que se ahogaba.

-Si le haces algún daño a mi hermana- susurró Lin-, no tendrás suficientes días para arrepentirte por que yo misma te mataré- amenazó Lin, soltando finalmente a Kuvira.

Mientras Lin se alejaba sin decir un palabra más, Kuvira calló al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo y tratando de respirar.

Al cabo de un rato pudo regular su respiración y se puso de pie para continuar su camino, preguntándose si aquella amenaza era el visto bueno de Lin.

 **Por cierto, sólo por si quisieran darse una vuelta por ahí: s/11511099/1/La-ficha-ganadora**

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra,**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	15. El escape

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Disfruten, salud!**

 **Capítulo 15**

Ahí estaba, enorme, erecto, duro y pulsante. Y a pesar de la presión que hacía sentir a Kuvira en medio de sus piernas, había sido completamente olvidado. Estaba excluido de los pensamientos e instintos de la Comandante, que en este momento ocupaba todo su ser en una sola cosa: Suyin.

Después de los saludos formales y la cena de rigor, Zhu Li llevó a Asami a conocer la aldea. Mientras Kuvira se quedó con Suyin para "discutir asuntos de estado".

Kuvira cayó de rodillas, admirando la belleza y la elegancia de la Señora de Zaofu. Sólo frente a ella se permitía estar en semejante estado de vulnerabilidad. Kuvira había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, y había entregado su cuerpo a los placeres del amor; Korra, siendo su mejor amiga, había sido capaz de tocar su alma, pero sólo Suyin era capaz de mandar sobre ella.

Suyin se acercó y tomó a Kuvira del rostro y la hizo levantarse. Y la besó tiernamente, haciéndola suspirar. Suyin siempre estaba llena de obligaciones y problemas por resolver: la prosperidad y estabilidad de Zaofu dependía de ella. Pero cuando se encontraba en presencia de Kuvira, el resto del mundo desaparecía en un remolino de cariño y calor que provocaba la Comandante en su interior.

Suyin no confiaba en nadie más que en su hermana y en Kuvira. Si su relación se llegara a saber, alguien podría usarla en su contra. Para la Señora de Zaofu, Kuvira es una gran debilidad.

Por eso, y a pesar de lo mucho que la extrañara cuando no estaba cerca, a Suyin le parecía bien esta relación secreta y a larga distancia: Si Kuvira estuviera permanentemente a su lado, Suyin estaría reducida a un manojo de suspiros enamorados, incapaz de siquiera pensar con claridad: sería de seguro, la perdición de Zaofu.

-Te extrañé- dijo Suyin

-Yo también- respondió la Comandante

-¿Te divertiste en la pasada luna llena?-

-Sabes que siempre me divierto- respondió Kuvira picaramente -¿y tu?- preguntó.

-Sí, pero me divierto más cuando estoy contigo- dijo Suyin repartiendo suaves besos en el rostro de Kuvira.

La habitación de Suyin era grande, aquí en Zaofu, las casas tiene divisiones y puertas. El lecho de Suyin era amplio y suave y estaba impregnado con su aroma. Se recostaron y Kuvira deshizo el nudo que sostenía los pantalones de su amante, la despojó de toda su ropa y pronto se encontró con su sexo.

Lo admiró unos instantes y luego hundió su nariz entre los vellos, inhalando profundamente su aroma. Quería llenar sus pulmones de Suyin, quería saborearla, grabar para siempre su voz en su memoria.

El aroma de Suyin era inconfundible, inolvidable. Se lleno los pulmones a más no poder y luego soltó un largo suspiro. Suyin se echó una risilla juguetona, complacida con el efecto que provocaba en la Comandante.

Kuvira se lo tomó con paciencia. Deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su amante, desde sus estrechos hombros, pasando por agraciados senos, la pronunciada curva de su cintura, sus caderas y sus carnosos muslos. Toda ella perfecta, toda ella a su disposición.

Suyin, sin embargo, no estaba muy calmada. Demasiado juego previo para su gusto.

-Kuvira, amor mío- dijo cariñosamente- hazme el amor de una vez, ¿sí?- dijo en tono suplicante.

Kuvira la miró a los ojos, sonrió con malicia y hundió su nariz entre los labios de su amante. Inhaló una vez más antes de gustar el deseado néctar. Hacía tiempo que no lo probaba. Suficiente para extrañarlo, pero no para olvidarlo. Olvidarlo jamás.

Suyin respiró profundo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sin más remedio que el de recostarse. Ambas manos entre los cabellos de Kuvira, como si estuviera perdida en el océano y no tuviera otra cosa a la cual aferrarse.

Kuvira pronto aumentó el ritmo. Su lengua masajeaba con firmeza el pequeño botón que hacía a Suyin retorcerse de placer. Sus fluidos, lentos pero seguros, empezaban a deslizarse hasta encontrar asilo en la boca de Kuvira, que los tomaba golosamente.

Suyin gemía de placer con cada movimiento de la lengua de su amante. Pero Kuvira quería más: quería hacerla perder el control, quería escucharla gritar y retorcerse. Introdujo un dedo, presionando con firmeza hacia arriba y consiguió la reacción esperada. Suyin arqueó la espalda gimió y comenzó a jadear.

Kuvira acariciaba con fuerza aquel punto dentro de Suyin que la volvía loca, pero aún no era suficiente. Introdujo un segundo dedo y repitió la acción. Suyin gemía más fuerte cada vez y en pocos segundos estaba gritando desvergonzadamente. Su mente estaba en otro mundo. El presente, su aldea, la otra aldea, las armas y el comercio; todas estas cosas eran insignificantes, superfluas y accesorias: todo lo que existía era Kuvira, su boca y sus maravillosas manos.

La Comandante acariciaba amablemente el muslo de Suyin y apretaba de vez en cuando aquí y allá, solo por el placer de agarrar y apretar las sabrosas carnes de sus perfectas piernas. Kuvira lamió con fuerza el clítoris de Suyin y finalmente lo rodeó con sus labios, chupando ávidamente. Los muslos de Suyin se cerraron como una trampa alrededor de la cabeza de Kuvira. Estaba atrapada, condenada a llevar a su amante al éxtasis para lograr su liberación: estaba más que deseosa por complacer.

Succionó un poco más fuerte y sincronizó los movimientos de sus labios con los de su mano derecha y pronto sintió el fuerte jalón en el cabello que le indicaba que Suyin estaba ascendiendo, con fuerza, hacia el punto máximo de placer. La señora de Zaofu, que hace unos momentos gritaba de placer, se quedó muda: era tanta la delicia que el aire se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones por un instante, y salió en forma de suspiro al tiempo que la intensidad de su orgasmo disminuía.

Exhausta y jadeando, finalmente liberó a la Comandante de su dulce prisión. Degustó su propio sabor en los labios de Kuvira al compartir con ella un tierno beso. Entonces sintió el falo, aún erecto, contra su vientre.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el duro pene entre sus manos.

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos. Al otro lado del mar de este, en la Isla de Vaatu, el destino comenzaba a enmarañarse caprichosamente.

-Podríamos sólo ir por él, y ahorrarnos la furia de Iroh.- sugirió Bolin temiendo ser castigado y llevado a prisión.

-Esa es una pésima idea, irrumpir en su territorio sería tomado como una afrenta. Y si Iroh se entera de que fuimos allá, el castigo será peor que si hubiéramos perdido cien faisanes!- dijo Mako

-Podemos ir, recuperarlo y nadie se daría cuenta...- insistió Bolin.

Entonces Varrick se asomó por detrás de Bolin rodeando su cuello con su brazo y empujándolo hacia abajo- Mira muchacho, aún si fuéramos a buscarlo, nada nos garantiza que le encontraremos, es una isla muy grande. Y está llena de mujeres...-

-¿Son tan malas?- preguntó inseguro

-¡Terribles! Si te encuentran en su territorio te colgarán como a un ciervo, te desollarán vivo con sus hachas filosas y tu pene terminará en trocitos flotando en un guiso!-

-¡Iiiick!- las manos de Bolin se movieron inconscientemente para proteger su miembro de guisos malvados imaginarios.- ¿Mako, es eso cierto?-

-No lo sé Bolin- dijo resoplando- sólo olvídalo ya. Tenemos que decirle a Iroh que perdimos al faisán del festejo y asumir las consecuencias.

Iroh II era jefe de la isla de Vaatu. Como parte de la celebración de la tregua con la isla de Raava, que había durado ya tres generaciones, Iroh ofrecería a la jefa de la isla vecina, un faisán dorado. Éste era un animal muy difícil de encontrar por su escasez y muy difícil de atrapar. Por sus aguzados sentidos puede percatarse de un posible predador a varios metros de distancia, y sus ágiles reflejos le permiten montar vuelo rápidamente. Mako había tardado una semana internado en la montaña tratando de atrapar uno vivo. Si tenía suerte podría atrapar otro en los diez días que faltaban para el festejo. Muy improbable.

¿Cómo escapó el preciado animal? La culpa podía ser repartida entre Bolin y Varrick. Varrick quería una pluma dorada del faisán, de modo que convenció a Bolin, el cocinero principal de su tribu, de sacarlo de su jaula sólo un momento para arrancarle una larga pluma de su cola. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el animal saliera volando rumbo a la Isla de Raava, hacia el oeste.

Después de horas de discutir, echarse la culpa el uno al otro y lamentarse amargamente, decidieron llamar a Mako. Decir que Mako estaba furioso no describía realmente sus estado de ánimo.

-Podríamos intentar cazar otro, te ayudaremos- propuso Bolin

-¡Ya han ayudado bastante!- gritó - Además, ¿qué ayuda podrían ser ustedes dos? Iremos con Iroh y dejaremos que él decida que hará con nosotros, mejor dicho con ustedes- dijo Mako, completamente frustrado.

Tanto Varrick como Bolin fueron condenados a una semana de trabajos forzados en prisión. Mako pudo intentar abogar por ellos, pero el castigo no le pareció tan grave, no quería enemistarse con Iroh, y además de eso, estaba furioso.

La isla de Vaatu es bastante grande, pero tener un volcán activo en medio de la isla quita demasiado espacio, de manera que los hombres viven en la poca tierra que está entre la costa y el volcán. Pescar y cazar han sido siempre las principales actividades de los hombres. Los ríos no son abundantes, sino escasos, por lo que el cultivo casi no se practica. Esa es una de las razones por las que Iroh se esfuerza tanto en mantener buenas relaciones con las mujeres: la mayor parte de los granos y cereales los obtienen comerciando con ellas. En cambio, los hombres han dominado bastante bien el arte de la herrería, y proveen a las mujeres de la mayor parte del hierro para sus armas. Y estando ellas armadas y ellos alimentados, de alguna manera se crea un balance. Alimentos y armas no son lo único que se comercia entre las dos islas, pero es lo principal.

La prisión de la isla se encuentra en la costa noroeste. Ahí los prisioneros son obligados a trabajar, principalmente extrayendo el hierro en bruto que será luego usado para fabricar diversos objetos. Es común, por la cercanía, que algunos de ellos se fuguen y terminen ocultándose en la Isla de Raava.

Afortunadamente, Bolin y Varrick no fueron separados. Desafortunadamente compartían su celda junto con tres bandidos, condenados por traición. El primer día de sus estadía en prisión iba a ser el peor, y el último.

-Llevamos planeando esto por meses- dijo uno de ellos, a quien llamaban Zaheer- ustedes, par de payasos, no lo van a arruinar- amenazó señalándolos con su dedo.

-Estoy seguro de que si los dejamos aquí, este par de ratas no harán ningún alboroto, ¿cierto?- dijo Ghazan tomando a Bolin por el cuello- ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntar. Bolin quiso responder, pero se estaba ahogando bajo el agarre de aquella mano huesuda.

-Cierto, seremos un par de tumbas. No vimos nada, no escuchamos nada. Nada nada- dijo Varrick.

Ghazan dejó ir a Bolin,que terminó tosiendo en el suelo.

-No pienso arriesgarme. Los llevaremos con nosotros- reiteró Zaheer.

-Podemos matarlos antes de irnos- sugirió Unalaq.

-Caballeros, esa es una terrible idea- dijo Varrick- no moriremos sin hacer antes mucho ruido, y sus planes quedarán arruinados- explicó razonablemente.

A Zaheer no le agradaba este idiota con su bigote ridículo, pero tenía razón.

Con ayuda de un cómplice de afuera, Zaheer y compañía habían logrado que les metieran en una misma celda, después de haber pasado la mayor parte de su condena en aislamiento. Pero como eran sólo tres, al llegar dos prisioneros nuevos, a los guardias les pareció buena idea juntar a los cinco: la celda era suficientemente grande. Este improvisto en el plan, molestaba grandemente a Zaheer.

-Maldito faisán, maldito faisán, maldito faisán...-repetía Bolin como si fuera un mantra una y otra vez.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡qué desesperante!- bufó Varrick

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¿Para qué demonios querías una pluma de todas maneras?-

Estaban a punto de darse de golpes, pero Zaheer los tomó a ambos del cabello y estrelló sus cabezas una contra la otra -¡Cállense tarados!, llamarán la atención de los guardias- dijo enojado -les juro que si arruinan nuestro escape no amanecerán vivos- gruñó

Volvieron a quedar todos en silencio. Cuando el guardia pasó la primera ronda de la noche los encontró a los cinco sentados. Bolin no pudo evitar que le salieran lágrimas: ¡todo por un pajarraco dorado!

Entrada ya la madrugada la hora había llegado. Ghazan se levantó, y metiendo sus dedos lo más que pudo en las ranuras que unían piedra con piedra, levantó una de ellas, separándola del suelo y dejando abierto un agujero por donde podía pasar apenas un hombre robusto. El largo túnel en el que había trabajado hasta ver sangrar sus propias manos. El primero en entrar fue Ghazan, el más delgado, seguido de Varrick y Bolin, al cuál le costó bastante pasar por el angosto agujero. Unalaq, y el líder Zaheer, cerraban la fila.

El túnel terminaba en las afueras de la prisión, pero aún allí había guardas rondando el perímetro. Ghazan asomó la cabeza y una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había nadie al rededor, salió del agujero, seguido por los otros cuatro.

-Psst! Varrick, hey- susurró Bolin - escapemos, es ahora o nunca, podemos correr de regreso y alertar a los guardas y ...-

Un sonoro crack interrumpió a Bolin. Uno de los guardas que rondaba los había visto, y antes de siquiera poder gritar por ayuda, Ghazan le tomo de la cabeza y le quebró el cuello haciéndolo girar ciento ochenta grados.

Bolin quedó en silencio y no dijo nada más. Corrieron hasta llegar a la maleza que separaba la prisión de la costa. Y escucharon que los guardias de la prisión les pisaban los talones.

«Podríamos huir ahora...» pensaba Bolín,

«...y regresar a la prisión y explicar todo este malentendido y...»

Una flecha rozó su mejilla y un hilo de sangre bajó por su mandíbula

«...mejor no.»

Después de correr durante algunos minutos llegaron a la playa. -¡A nadar, payasos!- les gritó Zaheer. Una vez adentrados en el mar los guardias dejaron de perseguirlos, pero se quedaron en la costa observando.

A pesar de que Varrick estuvo a punto de ahogarse un par de veces, de alguna manera lograron llegar hasta la costa de la Isla de Raava. Los cinco se tendieron boca arriba, recobrando el aliento y mirando hacia las estrellas que brillaban en la negrura del cielo. La risa de Ghazan era eufórica; Unalaq susurraba 'lo logramos' una y otra vez; Zaheer permanecía en silencio sonriendo y mirando el firmamento como si pudiera mirar el futuro.

El agotamiento venció a Varrick y a Bolin por igual y se quedaron dormidos, pesar de la escandalosa risa de Ghazan.

Cuando amaneció, se encontraban solos sobre la arena. Los tres bandidos habían desaparecido.

 **No sé si escribir algo de Kuvirasami para el próximo capítulo...**

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra,**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	16. Korra

**1\. Me tardé bastante… lo siento. Ocurrieron cosas- academicamente terribles- estos últimos dos meses.**

 **2\. Oh! Yo jamás pensé que alguien más hubiera visto _Una joya en el palacio_ , esa sí que es una buena telenovela! Y sí, necesitaba una excusa para hacer que Bolin y Varrick terminaran en la cárcel, y la escena del faisán vino de inmediato a mi mente.**

 **3\. Sí, mis capítulos son corticos. Una vez intenté hacerlos más largos, y cuando leí lo que había hecho, casi me duermo del aburrimiento. Talvez, con el tiempo, mejore y sean más largos e interesantes. Pero por ahora me preocupa más la gracia que la longitud.**

 **4\. Me preguntaron, hace un montón sobre el tono de piel de las mujeres de la isla. Bien, es un isla del trópico: mucho sol y mucha lluvia. El resultado, pieles deliciosamente bronceadas. Variarán en tonalidad, pero me las imagino a todas morenas. La población no es lo suficientemente grande o variada para producir otros tonos de piel. Quise encontrar un factor que lo permitiera, pero nop.**

 **5\. Sobre el Kuvirasami… agh, ya hasta lo tenía escrito!, pero no creo que sea algo que Asami haría. Aún así, no puedo dejar de publicarlo! El próximo capítulo (17) es un bonus, Y NO FORMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, lo he escrito sólo por pura diversión.**

 **Capítulo 16**

Kuvira, Asami, Zhu Li y las demás mujeres, hacían su viaje de regreso a la aldea principal. Kuvira iba adornada con un par de ojeras, y sin embargo parecía estar llena de energía y entusiasmo. Asami casi no le había visto durante su estancia en Zaofu. Zhu Li, perspicaz como de costumbre, tenía sus muy bien fundadas sospechas de lo que ocurría, desde hace ya algunos años, sin embargo Zhu Li en su austeridad, decidió no mencionar nada al respecto, para evitar gastar energía en un asunto que a ella le parecía de sumo irrelevante.

Kuvira, estando de muy buen humor, notó la expresión entristecida de Asami, que constantemente limpiaba lágrimas silenciosas de sus mejillas. Seguramente no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pelea que había tenido con Korra.

-¿Estás pensando el ella?- preguntó Kuvira.

Asami respondió con un resoplido frustrado.

-Sé que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pero creo entender por qué lo hizo- dijo la Comandante.

Asami no respondió, realmente no quería hablar de esto. Pero aún así escuchó lo que Kuvira tenía que decir al respecto, aunque su opinión no fuera muy imparcial.

-Korra te considera parte de la tribu, la tribu es nuestra familia, y la familia debe pertenecer siempre unida… Korra odia perder a miembros de su familia. El haber perdido a su madre a una edad tan temprana la hace ser un poco apegada a las personas que quiere, y créeme, nunca la había visto enamorada, hasta que llegaste- dijo Kuvira.

Asami sólo miraba a Kuvira con una mezcla de remordimiento, tristeza y curiosidad. Pero aún así, su enojo no había disminuído.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella, y darle la oportunidad de explicarse…-

-No quiero hablar más de esto- dijo interrumpiendo a Kuvira.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos instantes.

-¿Opal es hija de Suyin?- preguntó Asami, tratando de disipar la tensión que se había formado.

-Sí, es su única hija- respondió Kuvira, cuidado de mantener a salvo el secreto de Suyin.

-¿Y porqué no está en Zaofu con su madre?-

-Hace algunos años, para fortalecer las relaciones entre ambas aldeas, se hizo un intercambio: Opal, hija de Suyin, se traslado a la aldea principal, y Jinora, nieta mayor de la Sabia Katara se trasladó a Zaofu- dijo Kuvira. Opal había encontrado en la Aldea principal, su vocación por la medicina. Y Jinora se encontró a gusto aprendiendo la forja y la fusión de metales, especializándose en la manofactura de piezas delicadas y precisas, como agujas, pinzas y otro tipo de pequeñas herramientas.

-Y así se aseguran de que no haya hostilidades entre ambas aldeas- dedujo Asami.

-Exacto, pero para mí Opal es más que un simple empeño. Es como si fuera mi hermana pequeña- sonrió Kuvira al recordar la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Suyin:

-¿Cómo está Opal?- preguntó Suyin, estrechando el abrazo que mantenía alrededor de la cintura de Kuvira

-Ella está bien- respondió la Comandante- le gusta mucho aprender el arte de curar, tiene vocación- sonrió, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la cercanía de su amante. Podía sentir su cálida respiración en su nuca.

-A veces la extraño mucho… - dijo Suyin con nostalgia, - y no puedo evitar preocuparme de vez en cuando-

Kuvira se volteó sin apartarse de sus brazos, para poder mirar a Suyin directamente a los ojos -Yo siempre estoy pendiente de ella- aseguró Kuvira con seriedad- No dejaría jamás que algo malo le pasara- dijo con resolución.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella- dijo Suyin, besando dulcemente la frente de la Comandante.

En la aldea principal cuando los festejos terminaron, la mañana había encontrado a las mujeres durmiendo por doquier. Ese día Korra amaneció frente al altar, despierta, ebria y pensando. No había participado en los festejos, rara vez lo hacía. No se sentía atraída por ninguna de las mujeres, excepto ocasionalmente, por Kuvira. Y ahora que había encontrado a una mujer que hacía y arder su piel, en el afán de tenerla siempre cerca, más bien la había alejado. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba manera de arreglar el agravio.

Los dos días siguientes no fueron distintos para la Jefa, estaban marcados por la ansiedad. El hedor de su propio sudor invadía su nariz. Había pasado entrenando en cada uno de sus ratos libres. El sol de medio día le quemaba la piel, y mientras el resto de la aldea hacía la digestión luego del almuerzo, Korra castigaba sus nudillos contra el tronco delante de ella. Estaba mellado por todas partes y cada nuevo golpe hacía volar pequeñas astillas en el aire. Aún así, las manos dela Jefa se llevaban la peor parte. No importaba cuanto dolor sintieran sus manos o cuan exhaustos estuvieran todos los músculos de su cuerpo, nada lograba distraer su mente de Asami.

Esta misma tarde estaría de vuelta, seguramente. Y Korra guardaba la esperanza de que su viaje a Zaofu hubiera aplacado, aunque fuera un poco, su enojo y decepción.

Conforme pasaban las horas, el cielo se oscurecía con la misma magnitud en que la ansiedad se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Ya deberían de estar cerca. Korra miraba hacia el oeste, desde la entrada de la aldea. Había estado ahí de pie las últimas tres horas, esperando ver las siluetas de la comitiva que había ido a Zaofu.

Katara, más sabia y más paciente gracias a los años de experiencia que pesaban sobre sus jorobados hombros, se acercó a Korra. Puso su mano en el hombro de la Jefa, apretando suavemente, tratando de transmitir algo de tranquilidad a sus tensos músculos.

-Ya no deben tardar- aseguró la anciana.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? He estado aquí hace tres horas esperando, y tu recién llegas y me dices que ya vienen, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó Korra, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

-Cuando vives tanto, reconoces el olor en el viento, la densidad en el aire, los signos en el cielo. El mundo esta lleno de señales que nos cuentan lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Sólo hace falta aprender a reconocerlas. Algunas le llaman adivinación o la manifestación de Raava. Yo les llamo simplemente presentimientos- dijo la Sabia Katara.

Korra no había podido evitar fijar su mirada en la anciana mientras ella hablaba con aquella voz suave e hipnótica. Había pasado tres horas sin quitarle la mirada al horizonte, y justo cuando se volvió hacia Katara, varias figuras aparecieron en la lejanía.

-Ahí están- le avisó Katara.

Korra volvió la vista hacia el oeste, mirando impaciente cómo las figuras se acercaban cada vez más. Encabezando el grupo, la siempre disciplinada Kuvira caminaba con paso firme, seguida de inmediato por Asami y Zhu Li.

Cuando la vio aproximarse a lo lejos, la culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros, y aún así no pudo desviar su mirada. Estaba embobada por su silueta, por la manera en la que sus caderas se contoneaban al caminar. Y su figura trajo a su memoria el olor de aquella mujer, su dulce risa, los garabatos extraños que escribía diciendo 'son cálculos', la seriedad de su rostro cuando asistía a Zhu Li… y su expresión de decepción, cuando descubrió que le había mentido.

Estando a menos de medio metro, se detuvo frente a ella. Asami nunca le había parecido tan alta -aunque en realidad sí lo era- hasta ahora: se elevaba por encima de ella con la autoridad de quien espera una justa compensación.

Pero Korra no agachó la cabeza. Sí, había sido malo mentirle, pero en cierto sentido no se arrepentía de su intención. Su motivo era egoísta, su deseo era egoísta, ella era egoísta. Había entregado su alma y cuerpo a la preservación de su aldea y ahora quería una sola cosa para sí misma. ¿Era acaso eso tan malo?

-No quería que te fueras- dijo Korra

-Me mentiste- respondió con los ojos hinchados

Sí, era malo… muy malo: la había hecho llorar.

-Te mentí- aceptó mirándola a los ojos, perfectos ojos verdes– te mentí…- susurró más bien para sí misma, fijando su mirada en el suelo. Y cuando aceptó este hecho -que había mentido- supo que la decisión estaba más allá de su control, y la resignación se apoderó de ella. La mentira no surge nunca caprichosamente: la mentira refleja siempre una ausencia de potestad.

Asami resopló, con ambas manos en sus caderas. Su cabeza era un embrollo. Aún estaba enojada, decepcionada. Pero apenas pudo contenerse de abrazar a Korra, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que no importaba, que nada importaba, que ahora sólo quería estar con ella, que la había extrañado en Zaofu. Aún así se contuvo, y se alejó sin decir palabra.

Korra se quedó allí, mirando al suelo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos, y se rascó la cabeza de manera inconsciente, solo para liberar tensión.

Kuvira se acercó hasta ella, y la abrazó. Kuvira rara vez abrazaba a alguien con quien no estuviera teniendo sexo, pero Korra era una excepción, una de sus excepciones. La Jefa se hundió en el abrazo y sollozó.

-Dale algo de tiempo- dijo la Comandante mientras acariciaba su espalda, tratando de consolarla. Podía sentir su dolor, como si fuera propio.

Asami sólo quería ser capaz de descansar, de cerrar los ojos y dormirse profundamente. Pero en su estado actual era imposible. Había pasado noches intranquilas en Zaofu, y a pesar del cansancio del viaje de regreso, era improbable que conciliara más de cuatro horas de sueño. Sabiendo que no podría dormir y estando demasiado estresada, salió a caminar.

Afuera ya estaba completamente oscurecido. La ausencia de lluvias mantenía despejado el cielo, y las estrellas brillaban junto con la luna aún menguante.

-Asami- dijo una voz. La ingeniera dio un sobresalto y miró a la persona que acababa de hablarle.

-Buenas noches, Sabia Katara- saludó Asami.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó la anciana.

Asami sólo asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

-Mi madre solía contarme historias cuando era una niña, eso siempre me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño- dijo Katara sentándose en un viejo tronco caído- siéntate junto a mí, yo te contaré una historia- dijo.

Asami se sentó junto a ella y miró hacia el cielo estrellado mientras escuchaba la voz hipnótica de la persona más respetada en la aldea:

De una choza de quince, sólo había sobrevivido una niña. Había sido reubicada en otra choza, junto con otras mujeres y niñas. Todas a su alrededor intentaban levantar su ánimo, pero a los pocos días comprendieron que necesitaba tiempo. Ella no sonreía, y comía sólo por insistencia de Kuvira, una niña junto a la que vivía ahora.

Kuvira era más comprensiva que el resto de las niñas, su madre también había muerto, de una fiebre fulminante que las médicos no fueron capaces de curar a tiempo. Kuvira era una compañía silenciosa: no hacía preguntas, no comentaba sobre el clima y otras tonterías, no le proponía jugar. Ella sólo estaba ahí, compartiendo su presencia. Las únicas palabras que salían de la boca de Kuvira eran órdenes "come", "báñate, apestas", "levántate" y cosas parecidas, siempre en tono autoritario. A las mujeres mayores les parecía muy simpático viniendo de una niña tan pequeña. También estaban aliviadas de que hubiera alguien a quien Korra hiciera caso.

Korra no habló, ni durmió bien en los meses que siguieron. La oscuridad de la noche le provocaba terror. A pesar de que se había asignado a una guardia para vigilar la choza durante la noche, Korra se rehusaba a dormir. Permanecía en vigilia el mayor tiempo posible, mirando hacia la puerta. Y cuando el cansancio finalmente la vencía, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía ver a sus hermanas y a sus madres con la garganta partida, bañadas en sangre. Cada vez que lograba dormir soñaba con sombras que le acechaban en la oscuridad.

Katara la visitaba seguido para hablar con ella, para asegurarle que no volvería a ocurrir lo de aquella noche. Para decirle que, aunque nadie podía reemplazar a su _madre_ , su aldea era también su familia, y que todas las mujeres eran también sus madres, y todas las niñas sus hermanas. Korra apartaba la mirada, como queriendo estar en cualquier otro lugar menos bajo la mirada de Katara, lejos de sus palabras llenas de compasión.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Korra pudiera dormir una noche completa, normalmente lograba conciliar el sueño tomando la mano de Kuvira. La soledad le era aborrecible, siempre procuraba estar acompañada, preferiblemente de alguien que no hablara demasiado.

A pesar de la evidente evasión de Korra, Katara siempre insistía en hablar con ella regularmente. En una ocasión Korra fue llamada ante la presencia de la Jefa Katara.

-Hola Korra- dijo amablemente. Korra no respondió.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Estás durmiendo mejor?- djio la Jefa, pero Korra permanecía en silencio mirando al suelo.

-Sé que es doloroso- dijo la Jefa - pero quiero que sepas que no dejaré que nada malo te pase de ahora en adelante- le aseguró la Jefa -me aseguraré de proteger esta aldea y de que una cosa así no vuelva a ocurrir nunca-

Korra la miró a la Jefa, algo se había despertado en sus ojos azules que estaban ahora llenos de determinación y rabia- ¡Voy a ser una gran guerrera!- dijo- ¡y protegeré a mi tribu!- su voz chillona era firme y clara, pero las lágrimas corrían incontrolables a través de sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde el incidente. -Y,... y…- quiso seguir hablando pero un llanto incontrolable se apoderó de ella.

Katara se lanzó de inmediato a abrazar a la niña, cuyas pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza a la ropa de la Jefa, y lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas.

-Después de ese día, Korra comenzó a mejorar- dijo Katara mirando a Asami- lentamente sobreponiéndose a sus miedos, hasta convertirse en Jefa ella misma- rió la anciana suavemente -Siempre tuve un buen presentimiento al respecto-.

-Debió ser terrible- susurró Asami.

-Sí, Korra es una mujer muy fuerte, ha crecido y madurado mucho. Pero su pasado es parte de lo que ella es. Siempre tiene esta necesidad de proteger a todas, y de mantener cerca a las personas que ama- dijo la anciana mirando hacia la luna.

-No creo que esta historia me ayude a dormir- suspiró Asami.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra,**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	17. BONUS!

**ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo es sólo una autoindulgencia: NO FORMA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, aunque se desarrolla en el mismo contexto, lo que sigue a continuación no sucedió. Por que de verdad que el kuvirasami no calza en nuestro relato… pero no pude aguantarme. Es como un fanfic del fanfic. Aquí les dejo esta golosina (muy explícita), que por supuesto, no es de lectura obligatoria. HHH. Futa!**

 **P.D.: tengo tumblr, mismo nombre.**

 **Salud!**

 **Capítulo BONUS!**

-Entonces, ¿no festejas este día?- preguntó Asami.

-No, hoy no participo. Es luna llena, esta es la noche en la que se enjendra. No estoy lista para eso- respondió Kuvira.

-¿Siempre aparece?-

-¿qué cosa?-

\- em, bueno, el falo...- dijo Asami sonrojándose un poco.

\- No, no siempre. Cuando dos mujeres se unen, sólo una de ellas produce un pene, y es una sorpresa. Nunca se sabe cuál de las dos lo tendrá. Mi caso es inusual, siempre ha aparecido en mí excepto en dos ocasiones.-

-¿O sea, que no está ahí durante los tres días?- dijo mirando la entrepierna de Kuvira.

-No. Sólo cuando dos mujeres se unen. Si una de ellas no está dispuesta, el falo no aparecerá.-

Kuvira la miró, esperando la próxima pregunta. Pero Asami sólo le devolvió la mirada y guardó silencio.

-¿Y?- preguntó Kuvira

-¿Qué?- dijo Asami confundida.

-¿No quieres...?

-¿Ha... hacerlo?-

-...ah...- Kuvira se sonrojó- Yo... iba a preguntar si no querías saber alguna otra cosa...- murmuró.

La idea de montar a Asami nunca había cruzado su cabeza hasta ahora. No lo había considerado, y no parecía mala idea.

-¡Qué vergüenza!, lo siento, yo pensé... ah!...- Asami intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para excusarse, pero no lo logró. Su mente estaba en otro lado, haciendo lo que no debía: imaginándose a sí misma en el abrazo de Kuvira, sintiendo su piel junto a la suya, y besando los tatuajes en sus hombros.

Kuvira guardaba silencio. Normalmente hubiera aprovechado la situación para divertirse a expensas de Asami y hacerla sentir incómoda. Pero su mente también estaba en otro lado, haciendo lo que no debía. Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus genitales e intentó con todas sus fuerzas distraerse. Miró hacia el cielo y trató de nombrar de memoria todas las constelaciones que conocía. Pero el calor, el lento estiramiento de la piel, el hormigueo y la ligera hinchazón eran sensaciones ya bien conocidas por ella. Su cuerpo, una vez más como en tantas otras lunas, había producido un pene. Kuvira resopló al sentirse derrotada por sus propios instintos.

Un par de mujeres un poco ebrias y escandalosas pasaron al lado, dirigiendo miradas lascivas hacia Kuvira. Asami no pudo evitar mirar lo que llamó la atención de aquellas. La noche era calurosa, y Asami, a pesar de conservar su propio pudor, ya se había acostumbrado a ver a todas estas mujeres vistiendo sólo un taparrabo. Pero no estaba preparada para la imagen que estaba ahora delante de sus ojos. Bajo el taparrabo de Kuvira se erguía un bulto voluminoso.

Asami sintió vergüenza, congoja y excitación.

-No deberíamos- susurró Asami. Sentía que si hacía algo con Kuvira esta noche, estaría traicionando a Korra. De alguna manera todo esto, tan tentador, no se sentía bien.

-No, no. Es noche para enjendrar, sería una mala idea- replicó Kuvira. Realmente no se sentía lista para enjendrar, aunque moría de ganas de hacer el amor con Asami. El aroma a hembra en celo que producía la extranjera la estaba volviendo loca.

Cierto, mala idea- dijo Asami mientras hacía todo lo contrario: tomó a Kuvira de la mano y la arrastró hacia la choza más cercana que encontró. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí misma, besándola inesperadamente. Sintío la presión del falo contra sus propios genitales y dejó escapar un suspiro que no expresaba otra cosa que el incontenible deseo carnal que sentía.

Kuvira se dejó llevar. El aroma de Asami y la suavidad de sus labios eran demasiado como para ser ignorado. Sus manos se pusieron rápidamente en acción, deshaciendo el nudo de la cinta que sujetaba los pantalones de Asami, dejando que estos cayeran libremente por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo. La despojó del taparrabo que le cubría sus delicadas partes íntimas, y cuando ya no había obstáculo alguno entre ella y aquel manjar, se dejó caer de rodillas.

Hundió su nariz entre los labios de Asami e inhaló profundamente, mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Asami contuvo la respiración, jamás se había sentido tan desnuda y excitada. Quería sentir a Kuvira en todo su cuerpo. Quería volverse agua y mezclarse con ella. Quería perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio en aquellos musculosos brazos.

Kuvira miró hacia arriba y encontró los verdes ojos de Asami llenos de lujuria. Sin apartar la vista sacó su lengua y lamió sus labios menores, probando los fluidos ligeramente ácidos que empezaban a brotar de su interior. Asami tembló y sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza.

Kuvira se puso de pie de nuevo. Se deshizo de su propio taparrabo y acercó a Asami a su cuerpo. Su pene se acomodó entre las piernas de Asami, sin penetrarla, sólo ahí en medio de sus labios. Un susurro en su interior le decía que era una mala idea, pero cuando Asami se liberó de lo que le quedaba de ropa, su mente se liberó de toda restricción y tomó a Asami por las nalgas y la alzó, mientras ésta le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

Kuvira se sentó con Asami en su regazo. Asami comenzó a restregarse suavemente sobre el miembro de Kuvira, lubricándolo con sus fluidos a la vez que rozaba su propio clítoris. Pronto sintió que llegaría demasiado rápido y se detuvo.

Mientras Kuvira masajeaba sus nalgas con firmeza y sin prisa; la miraba espectante y paciente, como alguien que tiene experiencia en el amor y no se precipita, sino que espera, observa a su amante y elige el ritmo adeacuado. A pesar de controlar a la perfección su cuerpo, su respiración era pesada y sus mejillas, cuello y pechos estaban enrojecidos de excitación.

Asami se elevó ligeramente. Kuvira acomodó su falo en su entrada, esperando que ella misma descendiera sobre el mismo. Pero no lo hizo, Asami tomó el pene, lo acarició, sintiendo toda su dureza y lo apartó de su vagina. Kuvira la miró desconcertada cuando Asami llevó la cabeza del miembro hacia su ano, y descendió lentamente, poco a poco.

Era doloroso, la sensación de ardor se apoderó de Asami por unos instantes, pero estaba tan excitada que el dolor pasó a un segundo plano. Cuando iba por la mitad, una repentina sensación de placer intenso provocó la contracción de su ano y gimió al sentirse penetrada. Kuvira contuvo la respiración, aquel fuerte músculo al rededor de su miembro la estrangulaba sin piedad: Una poderosa prisión de la que no había escape. Aquella poderosísima contracción de su ano terminó por succionar todo el falo de Kuvira dentro de sí.

-oh, por dios, es enorme...- susurró Asami- no te muevas.

Kuvira se mantuvo lo más quieta que pudo, se acercó a uno de los senos de Asami y tomó lo más que alcanzó dentro de su boca. Succionando, y masajeando el pezón erecto con su lengua. Su mano izquierda acariciaba su otro pecho, y su mano derecha había descendido hasta el clítoris de Asami y lo rozaba suavemente con dos dedos.

Asami apenas y podía contener los gemidos que querían escapar de su boca. Miraba a Kuvira devorar su seno con desesperación, mientras gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuello, viajando a través de su clavícula para precipiratse en medio de sus dos hermosas tetas. Suaves y llenas. Asami no lo resistió más y tomó una con su mano haciéndo que Kuvira se desprendiera de su pecho. Kuvira sintió el vacío en su boca y tomó a Asami de la nuca y la trajo hacia sí, besándola.

Asami comenzó a moverse, dibujándo círculos con sus caderas. El movimiento provocó que Kuvira sintiera realmente la presión alrededor de su falo. Estaba muy, muy apretado y caliente. El ritmo de Asami se aceleraba demasiado y Kuvira le seguía el paso con sus dedos sobre su clítoris, masajeando más rápido y más fuerte. Pronto supo que Asami no duraría mucho más y se preparó para dejarse llevar cuando Asami alcanzara su orgasmo.

De pronto el cuerpo de Asami se tensó, apretando el seno de Kuvira entre sus dedos, y seguido giró tres veces sobre el miembro con tal fuerza que Kuvira perdió el control de sí misma y no pudo evitar la explosión de placer que bajó por su abdomén y se disparó dentro de Asami, mientras ésta sentía los fuertes espasmos de su orgasmo atravesar todo su cuerpo.

Se recostaron en el suelo. Kuvira sacó su miembro lo más delicadamente que pudo. Asami dejo escapar un gemido, que era una mezcla entre dolor, placer y alivio. Ambas respiraban agitadamente. Asami se acomodó sobre Kuvira y suspiró satisfecha.

-Pensé que no me lo ibas a devolver…- rió la Comandante

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañada la ingeniera, mirando a Kuvira a los ojos

-Mi pene, pensé que no iba a poder sacarlo de ahí jamás. ¡Estaba muy apretado!- exclamó sonriendo.

Asami se sonrojó todavía más, si esto era posible -¡Kuvira!- le regañó y volvió a esconder su rostro en el hombro de la comandante.

Las risas de la comandante se calmaron eventualmente, y abrazando a Asami se rindió ante el sueño que la invadía.

 **N.A.:** _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


End file.
